


Stucky Wonderland

by nephilimswitchlight



Series: All I Want for Christmas [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Artist Steve Rogers, Captain America Steve Rogers, Christmas Fluff, Detective Bucky Barnes, Fluff, Historian Bucky Barnes, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mentions of PTSD, Modern Bucky Barnes, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, War Veteran Bucky Barnes, War Veteran Steve Rogers, figure skater Bucky Barnes, lawyer bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 26,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21638689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nephilimswitchlight/pseuds/nephilimswitchlight
Summary: It's December, which means holiday time! What better way to celebrate than with 25, mostly, unconnected fluffy Stucky happiness oneshots.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: All I Want for Christmas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559833
Comments: 42
Kudos: 97





	1. Do You Want to Build a Snowman?

Bucky woke to absolute comfort. He was pillowed in fluffy down, covered in smooth fleece and his arms were wrapped around soft skin and firm muscles. He really didn’t think he could be more truly content. Well, unless the body in his arms was also awake.

So he tightened his arms around the narrow waist as he smiled mischievously into Steve’s back. He leaned forward and very gently ran his chilled nose along the back of the blonde’s neck until he was scrunching his shoulders and laughing gently.

“What a way to wake someone up Buck.” he remarked softly, his arms lifting sluggishly to place over Bucky’s, hands twining together as he settled. 

“Hugs are the best way to wake up, don’t lie. You know that.”

“Hmm, I suppose.” He tightened the grip along Bucky’s arms for a moment before turning around to face him. “Though I could do without the icy nose.”

“You love it.” Bucky refuted gently and then leaned forward to place a loving, closed mouth kiss on the other’s lips. 

Steve gave a happy sigh and smiled at him as he pulled back. “Good morning Buck.”

“Morning Stevie.”

He received a sunny smile and another kiss, one that the blonde tried to deepen. Almost instantly, Bucky pulled away and gave him a playful look, his nose wrinkling. “Augh, gross Steven. Morning breath.”

He gave a warm chuckle and ghosted a kiss across Bucky’s cheek. “Alright, good point. Dental hygiene and then coffee and breakfast?”

“Only if you make waffles.” 

“I think I can manage that.” He gave Bucky one more stunning smile before stretching languidly and sitting up. “Any more demands while I’m at it?”

“Make that incredibly expensive winter coffee blend Pepper gave us.”

“Yes your highness.” Steve remarked with a chuckle as he stood. Bucky couldn’t help but to watch him move, nor could he help sitting up and giving him a playful swat to his backside as he came around the bed. 

Steve paused in his bending to retrieve a pair of sweatpants from the floor in order to shoot him an unimpressed look. “Really Buck?”

Bucky just grinned at him innocently. “No idea what you’re talking about.”

He gave a put upon sigh and playful roll of his eyes before he shimmied his way into his pants and disappeared from the bedroom. Bucky sighed as soon as he was gone and gave a content stretch. This morning really was looking up to be pretty fantastic. 

He hurried through a shortened version of his morning routine. He had no plans to go anywhere that day, so there was really no point in a shower and getting dressed in more than boxers. That way, it got him into the kitchen and to his boyfriend much faster. 

He gave a very deep, delighted sigh at the aroma filling the apartment and sight that welcomed him. The coffee was heavenly, but the sight of Steve shaking his hips to Christmas music as he stirred waffle batter was so much better. He had no choice but to lean onto the island counter and watch him besottedly for a moment. 

“Looking good there doll.”

Steve jumped slightly at his greeting and turned unimpressed eyes onto him. “How many times have I said not to sneak up on me?”

“Don’t know.” he popped a grape into his mouth and gave him a grin. “I have memory problems.”

“Funny Buck.” he rolled his eyes fondly and turned back to his batter. 

Bucky grinned at his back. It was so liberating to be able to have gotten to a point in his recovery that both he and Steve could joke about his memory. Not long ago any lib mention of the loss of his past would have had a shadow falling over him and despondency to fill him, while Steve would tense and grow quiet. 

Now though, they were far more lax, both accepting innocent remarks such as the one that he had just made for what they were: progress. Steve could see how the humor caused a lightness to settle in Bucky and embraced it just as easily. He was reclaiming his past in any and every way, taking it into his own hands. 

He had come so far, and was more than content in the life he was building with the love of his life in the beautiful Brooklyn apartment. He would never relish what had happened to him, but nor would he change a bit of it. The past was what gave him this future, and here with Steve and christmas music, waffles and coffee in the air Bucky was truly happy for the first time in decades. 

So he beamed and nodded. “You know it is.” he remarked as he pushed himself off of the counter and towards the other. “Because I am hilarious.”

“Sure Buck.”

He beamed and wrapped his arms around Steve’s waist. “Come now Stevie, don’t be like that.” he swayed them together. “Dance with me?”

Steve leaned into the embrace. “Dancing or waffles love, can only have one at a time.”

Bucky groaned. “Ah, come on. That’s an impossible choice.”

He received a chuckle. “I’d advise eating food first.”

He gave him an exaggerated sigh in return and kissed his shoulder. “Okay, fine, I’ll let you feed me first.”

The blonde leaned his head back in order to kiss Bucky’s cheek. “Good choice. Now go sit and I’ll finish up.”

Bucky grinned and moved to do so, but gave a small jump as Steve gave a gentle, likely retaliating swat to his ass. 

“Punk.”

“You started it jerk.”

Bucky very maturely stuck his tongue out and dropped himself into one of their plush bar stools, immediately pulling one of the steaming cups of coffee to him. 

After downing a significant amount of the caffeinated lifesblood he draped himself dramatically over the island counter. “So, Stevie, any plans for today?”

“Actually.” the blonde drew the word out as he suddenly turned towards Bucky with wide, hopeful eyes. “It snowed a very significant amount last night.”

“Stevie.”

Steve just grinned and stepped closer to lean on the counter across from him, completely ignoring his warning tone. “And I was thinking, since it’s December and so pretty out, maybe we could go to the park and build a snowman?”

The look in his eyes could rival that of the cutest puppy and Bucky let out a heavy groan. “You’re joking?”

“No.” Steve gave a serious shake of his head. “I thought it could be fun!”

“Steve, snow is cold. You hate the cold.”

“It’s not so bad when you’re there.”

“Stevie, however sweet that is, and it’s really sweet, we both hate the cold.”

He leaned on his elbows and placeid his hands on Bucky’s face. “I don’t hate anything when I’m with you, and maybe something fun and different would give us good reason to start getting used to the cold.”

Bucky gave a heavy sigh. “I don’t know.”

Steve stood and turned away, returning a moment later with a fluffy waffle that he set before Bucky. “Bucky, do you want to build a snowman?”

He less said the words than sang them and Bucky couldn’t help the fond laugh he let out as he amusedly shook his head. “Stevie.”

“It doesn’t have to be a snowman?”

He gave another sigh and leaned forward to cup Steve’s cheek. “Is it really important to you?”

“To try.”

“And if I say yes, will you stop singing the Frozen song.”

“You love the Frozen movies.” Steve replied but his wide, delighted smile said everything his words weren’t and so Bucky gave a final sigh and a nod. 

“Okay Stevie. We can go build a snowman.”

His cheer and the enthusiastic kiss were all the thanks Bucky needed to make the process of bundling up after breakfast worth it. Despite his initial reluctance, he had to admit that he was enjoying himself, and like the blonde had said earlier, it was entirely due to the activity being a shared one.

Steve had a thick knitted blue scarf over half of his face, but as they rolled a giant ball of snow into the base of the snowman, he couldn’t stop looking at Bucky as if he was the greatest being in existence. It made a warmth flood into him despite the frozen powder beneath his hands. 

“We don’t have a carrot.” Bucky remarked as Steve carefully set the head into place. “How’re we going to give it a face?”

Steve frowned and stepped back to gaze at the three stacked snowballs. “We could go to the store?”

Bucky laughed and shook his head. “We’re not going grocery shopping for a snowman Steve.”

“But you’re right. He’s just three snowballs stacked together.”

“Draw his face.”

Steve beamed at the suggestion and stepped forward to etch a face into the top ball. Considering the canvas was only snow, it came out pretty well. At least Bucky thought so. 

Steve pulled the beanie off of his head and set it at an angle on the snowman. “There! Now he at least slightly resembles a snowman.”

“He’s the best snowman in all of Brooklyn.” Bucky assured him, stepping forward to wrap his arms around his waist and rest his chin on his shoulder. 

“Too bad he can’t come alive like Olaf.”

“Don’t know Steve, in our lives magic snowman are most likely a bad thing.”

Steve gave a laugh that turned into a happy sigh and laid his hands over Bucky’s as he leaned into the embrace. 

“Thank you so much for coming out and doing this with me Buck.”

“I’d do anything for you Stevie.” he kissed the blonde’s cheek. “And you were right. This was good for us.”

“I love you, Bucky.”

He gave a happy sigh and leaned his head against the other’s. “Love you too Stevie. Even if you convince me to play in the cold.”

“Would you love me more if we got overpriced coffee and went home to watch cheesy movies?”

Bucky grinned. “You know, not much could make me love you more but that just might do it.”


	2. Strongest Avenger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An abundance of cookies leads to a heartwarming interaction with a young girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in a pseudo canon universe, and can easily be in the same storyline/universe as the first chapter if you would like.

If there was one thing that Steve Rogers was good at, it was putting his all into everything he did. Sometimes too much, which is probably why they were in their current situation.

Bucky couldn’t stop himself from staring in awe at the kitchen island, eyes wide as he took in the veritable bakery worth of cookies covering every bit of counter space available. From sugar frosted to gingerbread there wasn’t a kind of Christmas cookie in existence that wasn’t currently assaulting his senses with baked deliciousness. 

He turned the same wide eyes to his boyfriend who just gave him a sheepish smile. “So I may have gone overboard?”

“May have? Stevie, there are too many cookies for even us to eat. What are we going to do with all of these?”

“Uhm?” the blonde rocked on the balls of his feet. “We could give them away?”

“To who?” Bucky asked with a raised brow. “The team?”

Steve snorted. “No way, they’ll come to expect it and we’ll have to always bake for them.”

Bucky laughed and conceded the point. “Okay, you’re right. What should we do then, Mr Man With a Plan?”

After a moment of contemplation, Steve suddenly beamed. “I may have an idea.”

So the next day found them in their uniforms and festive hats, delivering artistically wrapped bundles of cookies to adorable children. The administrations of all the Brooklyn elementary schools were ecstatic to have them. They had all started to practically ooze excitement when Steve had called to arrange the visits. Though to Bucky, it was the children’s excitement that was more important. 

He had never seen more happy faces than the ones that were reflected on the little tykes as they stared at Steve. Something about his punk surrounded by wide eyed children made his heart feel like it was going to explode. They all gazed at him in such awe, which was only made more tangible by the way Steve interacted with them. He treated them all with respect, not once talking down to them as if they couldn’t understand or were lesser. It wasn’t hard to tell that they appreciated it. 

Bucky was suddenly torn from his admiring gaze by a pair of small hands gently tugging on the blue sleeve of his jacket. 

He fought the urge to startle at the touch and looked down to meet wide green eyes. They were staring up at him over an even wider gap toothed smile. Bucky didn’t even hesitate to smile back as he knelt down to her level. 

“Hello.” he greeted softly, and her smile only grew even more impossibly wide. 

“Hi White Wolf.” she whispered before suddenly launching herself into his arms. 

He froze for a very brief moment, unsure of how he should react. It was only the tightening of her arms around his neck that prompted him to lift his flesh arm and gently settle it over her impossibly small form. She stood between his knees clinging to him for what felt like an eternity, and when she stepped back the look on her face far surpassed awe. 

“You’re my favorite superhero.” she admitted to him shyly, small hands twining around the hem of her shirt. 

“Oh?” he asked with a surprised raise of his brow. That was one that he had never heard before, or even had thought to possibly ever hear at all. 

“Mhhm.” she hummed in agreement. Her hands halted their nervous fidgeting and one reached out to gently set on the dark metal of his left hand. “My daddy lost his arm because of bad men too. Mama, Daddy and I think that you’re the bravest and strongest Avenger. I wanna be just like you when I grow up.”

He stared at her in shock for a moment, completely unsure of how to reply to her sentiment. It didn’t seem as if she needed a reply, as she gave out a delighted giggle, leaned forward and gave a very wet kiss to his cheek, and then ran away.

Even after her departure, the shock didn’t leave him. It was actually still there when he and Steve left the school and it didn’t even take his boyfriend a minute to notice and to give him a concerned look as they started to head home. 

“You okay Buck?”

“Did you see that little girl give me a hug?” 

“I did.” Steve’s face split into an infatuated grin. “You were pretty adorable.”

“She told me I’m her favorite hero.” his voice was soft and filled with awe, the shock fading into disbelief. “Said that her parents think I’m the strongest Avenger.”

Steve beamed and reached over to grab Bucky’s hand, giving it a delighted squeeze. “They have great taste!”

“You don’t think it’s weird?” Bucky asked nervously, eyes fixed on their clasped hands. “Considering my past?”

Steve stopped walking, turning himself so he was in front of Bucky. He reached out with his free hand and set it gently against Bucky’s upper arm. Despite the loving touch, the look on his face was all seriousness. Bucky was instantly glad they had changed before walking home. That look was only ever intimidating when he was in uniform. 

“Buck. Your past makes you no less a hero. No less strong.” he slid the hand up Bucky’s arm to gently hold the back of his neck. “Infact, surviving your past is what makes you the strongest. You have endured more horrors than should be even imaginable and come out the other side shining.”

He released Bucky’s hand in order to cup his face. “You’re the strongest person I know, and I am not at all surprised that an adorable little girl knows that you’re the best hero around.”

Bucky blushed faintly and stepped forward to fall into Steve’s embrace. “Stevie, I think You’re a tad biased.”

Steve shrugged even as he wrapped his arms around Bucky’s waist. “Maybe, but I love you. I love you and I know that you’re the best man I have ever met. That little girl couldn’t have chosen a better hero.”

“Love you too Stevie.” he smiled into the other’s shoulder before pulling back to place a swift, loving kiss to Steve’s lips. “Thank you for loving and seeing the best in me. And for coming up with the best idea to get rid of the absolutely outrageous amount of Christmas cookies you decided to bake.”

It was Steve’s turn to blush at the reminder of his overzealousness. “I just really want us to have a good Christmas.”

Bucky gave him a reassuring smile and reclaimed the other’s hand in his own. “No matter what, it’ll be good because we’re here together.”

Steve beamed and nodded. “I couldn’t agree more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you so much for reading, you are all the best! Would love to hear from you; there's no such thing as an abundance of kudos and comments. :)


	3. Stranger in the Ornament Aisle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve needs a helping hand, luckily there's a handsome stranger just when he needs one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Modern day AU

There were some days where Steve absolutely hated being as short as he was. Today was one of them, which was the last thing he needed as it only added to the long list of things he was hating. Such as the month of December and everything it entailed. 

December was something he always hated though, as it was his absolute least favorite month. It was always cold, he was always sick and stores were beyond clogged with people. Today was an awful conglomeration of all three. So adding in his hatred of his height was just the nuts on top of his awful flavored sundae. 

He was congested and breathing hurt. The cold was causing his asthma to act up outrageously, as it always did. It caused him to be bundled up like an eskimo with three scarves wrapped around his face. All so he wouldn’t develop pneumonia. Again. He absolutely did not want to brave the outdoors to potentially increase those chances. Yet he had to. 

He wouldn’t have even left the house if it wasn’t completely necessary. And it wouldn’t have been necessary at all if it weren’t for his asshole friends. They had volunteered him to host their Christmas party this year and he was woefully unprepared. 

So he was in the Target holiday aisle staring angrily up at the container of shiny golden orbs. It was the last one and if he was going to be forced to decorate a Christmas tree, then he absolutely needed it. There was no way he was going to decorate his home with mismatched un aesthetic nonsense. He was an artist. It had to be artistic. 

The damn thing was far over his head though, so he just continued to glare at the offending container as he cursed his small stature. Maybe if he glared hard enough, he could just will the damn thing down and into his arms. 

Of course it didn’t happen though. Steve, however, wasn’t one to give up and he contemplatively eyed the bottom shelf instead. It didn’t quite look strong enough to hold him. Yet he was still tempted to try. He was just about to do so when someone turned into the same aisle as him and he froze instead. 

He turned towards the man curiously and was barely able to keep from letting his jaw drop. The guy was the most attractive man he had ever seen. His chestnut hair was swept back over his forehead leaving gorgeous grey eyes clear to study the ornaments before him. His facial structure was nothing short of perfect and Steve was torn between wanting to draw him and climb him like a tree. 

It would have been quite the climb too, as he was almost an entire foot taller than Steve. It was that observation that caused an idea to hit him with a stroke of genius. Or maybe stupidity. He wasn’t actually sure.

That didn’t stop him from putting into action though as he lightly cleared his throat to draw attention to himself and asked, “Excuse me?”   
The guy turned those stunning eyes on him and it took all of his control not to stare. He couldn’t help the embarrassing blush though when the man gave him a smile. 

“Can I help you?”   
“Yeah, uh, this is a bit embarrassing, but could you grab that down for me?” he pointed towards the container that was giving him so much grief. 

The guy’s smile turned into a grin and he nodded, effortlessly grabbing the ornaments down and handing them over. “No need to be embarrassed.”

Steve just blushed and shrugged as he accepted them. “Thank you. And I guess. Would just be nice if I didn’t have to bother strangers to reach stupid ornaments I didn’t even want to buy.”

“You didn’t bother me.” the guy said with a kind smile. “And I kinda like the height you are now.”

Steve turned impossibly more red. “Oh, uh that’s cool?”

He cringed as soon as he finished speaking. Thats cool! Really? Could he possibly embarrass himself more?

The guy didn’t seem to think it was embarrassing as he just grinned. “Very cool. Though the adjective I would have used would be attractive.”

Steve’s jaw finally did drop as he stared at the man in shock for far too long. Long enough that the guy blushed and ran a hand through his hair. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

“No!” Steve exclaimed quickly with an adamant shake of his head. “No, you didn’t at all. I was just surprised is all. I think you’re very attractive too.”

He grinned. “Well that’s a relief. I would have hated for someone as gorgeous as you to be straight.”

Steve flushed again. “No. No, definitely not straight. Not in a relationship either.” He said the second part leadingly and the man’s grin grew. 

“That’s even more of a relief.” he stuck his hand into an inside pocket of his blue peacoat and pulled out a pen and business card. He wrote something onto the back of it and then handed it over to Steve. “That means I can give you this and hope that you’ll call.”

Steve’s eyes went wide as he glanced down at the card in his hands. 

James Barnes

Assistant District Attorney

On the back, James had written another number under the words, ‘Call me Bucky.’ 

Steve looked back up to him and grinned. “Well, Bucky, my name is Steve. I will absolutely be calling you. Unless you’d like to skip that step and get coffee now?”

Bucky glanced down towards his empty cart and then back up to Steve, a beaming smile on his face. “You wanna know what Steve, I think that’s an even better idea. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading, leaving kudos! Readers are wonderful and would love to hear from you.


	4. Paper Flakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky tries his hand at crafts, because he'd really do anything to see Steve smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More mostly canon universe! Though this one is completely independent of the others.

The scissor noises would not stop. At all. Bucky was trying his damndest not to look over at the kitchen table and just stare at Steve. There was no way he was winning that battle though. 

So with a heavy sigh, he set his book down and twisted around on the couch. With his knees digging into the cushions, he rested his arms on the backrest and stared at his boyfriend. 

“Steven.”   
“James.” he replied in the same tone of voice and Bucky sighed. 

“The hell are you doing?”   
“Making snowflakes.”

“What?”

The supersoldier laughed and looked up to grin at him. “I’m making paper snowflakes. Going to decorate our floor with them. Maybe even bring some down to the common floor.”   
“How do you make paper snowflakes?”

“Cut strategic holes in them.” Steve lifted a large, delicate, white, perfectly formed snowflake and Bucky raised an impressed eyebrow. 

“That’s actually kinda pretty.”

Steve nodded in agreement. “I think so. Figured we could get a winter wonderland without the cold.”

“That’s a real great idea Steve.”   
“Thanks Buck.” he gave him a radiant smile. “You want to help?”   
He instantly shook his head. “You know I’m not the artistic sort Steve.”

“All you do is fold paper and cut out shapes.”

“And I would somehow ruin that.”

Steve gave a disappointed sigh. “If you say so Buck.”

Bucky gave him a loving smile in apology and turned back around to once more resume his reading. He didn’t get to far into it, as he was pretty certain the scissor noises had somehow taken on a despondent tone. 

He knew he was imagining it. The feeling was absolutely his own guilt of not joining in on his guy’s winter activity was causing him to almost feel Steve’s disappointment. That didn’t mean he could handle the feeling, perceived or not. 

With a sigh, he tossed his book onto the couch and stood, giving a small stretch before making his way over to the table. “Okay, I’ll help.”

The smile he received was nothing short of beaming. “Really! Thank you Buck! You’ll have fun, I promise.”

Steve handed over a pile of delicate white paper and then proceeded to show him how to achieve the snowflake effect. His delight did not dim once, and Bucky knew no matter how much he failed at this he wouldn’t regret his decision to do so. And he knew he would fail. 

Thats why, even after following Steve’s instructions perfectly, he wasn’t at all surprised that his turned out nowhere near as pretty as the blonde’s.

“I told you I’m not an artist Stevie.”

“What’re you talking about! It’s beautiful!” he lifted Bucky’s monstrosity, smiling at the lopsided, and in places too small, snowflake. “I love it!”

“Think you need your eyes checked pal. No snowflake looks like that.”

“I bet they do.” he refuted, setting it down onto the rapidly growing pile before him. “You don’t know Bucky, you haven’t seen every snowflake.”

That wasn’t a statement he could refute so he just sighed. “Can we at least agree to hang all of mine on the common floor?”

“Nope.”

His tone left no room for argument and so Bucky sighed again and picked up another piece of paper to pseudo destroy. 

Despite his never coming out as nice as Steve’s, Bucky quickly began to enjoy himself almost as much as his boyfriend was. It was impossible not to with the man’s infectious enthusiasm. His eyes did widen though when all the paper was gone and Steve brought out glitter. 

“Steve. No way. I’ll have glitter in my finger joints for forever.”

“It’ll match your sparkling personality.” Steve beamed at him with a teasing grin as he sprayed an adhesive onto one of the flakes. He then sprinkled some white glitter over it before pushing a gold container towards Bucky. “Use this one. It’ll match your seams anyway.”

Bucky laughed and picked up the little bottle of sparkles. “The things I do for you, Rogers.”

Steve just continued to beam as he proceeded to cause a messy glitter explosion. Bucky was absolutely right at how much of a disaster the dumb sparkles would be. Their entire dining room would be covered in white, silver and gold glitter for likely the rest of forever. Not to mention their clothes. 

“I feel like this should have been a naked activity.” he remarked dryly. 

Steve looked up at him with widened eyes. “Bucky, neither of us would have been paying a bit of attention to these snowflakes if it were.”

He gave him a lecherous grin in response. “I wouldn’t mind that.”

“Help me finish these, and I promise all the naked activities you want.”

It was Bucky’s eyes that widened then in pure delight, and he eagerly went back to the glitter. That was one hell of an incentive, and he wouldn’t hesitate one moment to reach it.

Once they were finished with the glitter, Bucky was sure that it was the end of them. Of course, Steve insisted on getting them all hung up too. Because he loved to make Bucky suffer. 

He gave yet another sigh, but stood to help without any real complaint. The first thing Steve had them do was hang a series of pale fairy lights along the ceiling. They worked in tangent to get the strings strategically strung above them. Steve then guided him in hanging their art projects, showing him where best to set them so they were just the right distance from the small lights. 

Despite how long it took them to do so, the effort was absolutely worth it. The finishing effect was dazzling. The lights caught on the glitter just perfectly, casting the room into a sparkling winter wonderland. Just as Steve said it would. 

“Wow doll.” Bucky whispered in awe. “This is beautiful.”

“Thanks Buck.” he wrapped an arm around Bucky’s waist in order to pull him closer. “And thank you so much for helping.”

“I had fun.” he curled into his boyfriend’s side and turned his head to watch the lights dance off of his perfect face. 

“Knew you would.” Steve turned his own head to look down at him, love radiating from his eyes. 

“You know me so well.”

“After so many years, I would hope so.”

Bucky grinned and glanced over to their glitter covered table. “So, you want to be a responsible adult and clean this all up?”

“Nah.” Steve replied, stepping in a small circle to pull Bucky flush against his front. “I do believe I made you a promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you as always for reading! Don't hesitate to comment, I love to hear what you're thinking.


	5. A Perfect Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve chooses the perfect shop to hide from the cold in, and not just because of what it sells.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a Modern Bucky/Cap Steve AU. Those are some of my favorites. Hope you enjoy!

Cold was not Steve’s friend. Ever since waking up in the twenty-first century his hatred for cold was even worse. Which, introspectively, said a lot since he used to shiver so bad he was sure his bones would pop out of the thin defense he used to call muscles. 

Despite his hatred for cold, he knew that others had far worse situations with the icy burning feeling that severe cold left you with. Others like the middle aged man he came across that morning. 

New York had been plunged into what felt like an arctic freeze. The temperatures were already well below zero. Steve had gone out to get the team bagels without realizing how utterly miserable it was and was greatly regretting having even left the safety of the Tower at all. 

The walk to the bakery had been miserable. He had walked the whole distance with his form huddled into the thick expensive wool of the jacket that Tony had forced onto him. The thick material cut off the bitter wind far better than he had expected it to, and it was the only reason he had been able to complete his errand. 

On the way back he held the warm bag of bagels close to his chest, the extra heat a blessing. He only managed to get part way home though, when his advanced hearing had caught the sound of violent shivering; teeth clicking together so hard he was worried they were going to break. 

Woridly, he walked into the alley at his left, eyes scouring the area until he found a man curled up under a shield of cardboard. He was violently beneath the flimsy army jacket he wore and his lips were dangerously close to blue. 

“Hi.” Steve said quietly, attempting to not jar the man too much. 

He flinched and looked up with narrowed eyes. “What do you want?”

“Nothing.” Steve gave him a small smile. “I just wanted to make sure you were alright.”

“Do I look alright?” the man snapped and Steve shook his head. 

“No, I can’t say that you do.” Steve agreed as he sat down cross legged beside him. He didn’t acknowledge the perplexed, cautious look the man gave him and instead pulled out a couple of bagels. 

“Everything or plain?”

“What?”

“What kind do you like more?”

The man just shrugged so Steve copied the motion and put them both back before handing over the whole bag. 

“Decisions suck, you’re more than welcome to them all.”

“What for?”

“Breakfast.” Steve shrugged again. “Or whatever meal they sound good for.”

“Thanks, I guess,” another shiver ran through him and Steve frowned. 

“You’re going to get sick. Can I put you up in a hotel until the weather warms?”

The man shook his head. “I don’t want your money. Give it to someone with kids.”

Steve gave a sad smile at the selfless reply and then without hesitation pulled his jacket off of his body. “Take this at least.”

The man hesitated for just a moment before slowly reaching his hands out for it. He pulled it over to himself and examined the label, his eyebrows raising exponentially. 

“This thing costs thousands of dollars.”

Steve’s own eyebrows rose at his words. “That’s news to me, but knowing who gave it to me its not a surprise. It’s really warm though, hopefully warm enough to at least keep you a bit safer than you are now. But if it’s not, please, get a room for at least a night.”

He stood as he spoke, pulling out his wallet as he did so. He pulled out a couple hundreds and held them towards the man who frowned up at his hand. 

“I really don’t want your money.”

“But you may need it.” Steve refuted gently, refusing to put his hand down until the man took the offered money. “It’s dangerous out here, I don’t want anything to happen to you. Not if I can help.”

“Thank you.” the man said hesitatingly as he finally accepted the cash, and Steve gave him a smile and a nod. 

“You’re welcome. And thank you for your service.”

He returned the smile cautiously and gave a sharp salute. “And you too, Captain.”

Steve left the alleyway, a warm feeling at having been able to help a fellow soldier, even a small amount, in his chest. The deplorable treatment of veterans was one of Steve’s biggest issues with this century. He just wished he could do more. 

Unfortunately, the warmth inside was all the warmth he felt. The air was beyond biting against his bare arms. Every bit of him was beginning to get nervous and shaky. He felt panic bubbling up in the back of his head like an icy itch. There was no way he was making it back to the Tower like this.

Right after the alleyway was a charming little shop, the windows outlined in sparkling Christmas lights. Steve was not sure what the shop was, but it had to be warm. Steve didn’t hesitate even a moment to push his way inside. 

A sigh of relief left him as warm air brushed over his skin. He stood for a moment to bask in the comfort before looking around at the shop that he had entered. 

It appeared to be a Slavic novelty shop, art, tchotchkes and decorated utensils line artfully placed wooden shelves. It was cozy and comfortable. It brought an instant feeling of warmth to him, and not just the physical kind. 

A whole other kind of warmth flooded through him as he caught sight of the man behind the counter. He had dark chestnut hair that was just beginning to fall into his eyes, which were a vibrant blue-grey. His very appealing form was covered in a form fitting long sleeved black shirt. He made Steve’s mouth feel dry and face flushed. 

The flush worsened when the man gave him a warm smile. “That was a very nice thing you did.”

“What?” Steve wasn’t sure his brain was functioning, especially after the man gave a gentle chuckle. 

“Giving your jacket to Rick. Most people just walk by.”

“Oh.” he gave a small shrug. “I couldn’t let him get sick, or worse die.” he cocked his head in confusion as he finished speaking. “How did you know?”

“Was out back taking a smoke.” the man replied with a shrug of his own. 

“Oh.” Steve replied again and then chastised himself for being so ineloquent. He really didn’t handle talking to beautiful people well. 

“I like your shop.” he managed after a moment and then cringed. That wasn’t much better. 

“Oh, thank you.” he gave a beaming smile. “It’s my family’s. Mom’s Russian, Dad’s Romanian. They wanted to bring a bit of Slavic culture to us. Everything here is genuine, hand made.”

“It’s very welcoming.” Steve told him with a smile. He walked a bit closer and stopped before a shelf of roundish dolls. They all had intricate designs and he lifted a tall one in order to study it closer. She was painted black and red with a beautiful swirling silver pattern across her middle. 

“I like this.” he said, lifting the doll so the man could see what he was talking about. 

“They’re called Matreshka.” he explained. “It means nested in Russian.”

“Russian nesting dolls.” Steve beamed as he recognized the term. “My friend Natasha has a collection.”

“Like I said, these ones are all hand made in Russia. So she could totally make a good addition to your friends collection.”

“I like her.” Steve turned his smile onto the man. “She’s a perfect gift I think.”

“Couldn’t agree more.” he returned the smile easily. “That one has ten pieces. I like to call her the Black Swan. She kinda reminds me of a ballerina.”

“Even more perfect.” Steve walked closer and set the doll gently on the counter. 

“Kind to the homeless and easily buys their friends expensive gifts. You’re a rare breed Mr…?”

“Rogers. Steve. Steve Rogers.” he blushed at the pathetic introduction, but the man just grinned. 

“Bucky Barnes.” he held out his hand to shake and gave Steve a very pointed once over as they did. “You’re a very rare breed indeed.”

Steve blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. “Uh, well, thank you Bucky.”

“No, thank you, Steve. You’ve definitely made me the best grandkid. Can’t wait to tell my Babushka that the Black Widow owns one of her Matreshka.”

“Well, this specific doll screams Natasha. It’s basically perfect.”

“Lucky you. Came in to hide from the cold and found a perfect gift as well.”

Steve gave him what he hoped was a flirty grin and asked, “Well, if you’d come with me for a cup of coffee and a bagel, I’d say I chose the absolute perfect store to hide from the cold in.”

Bucky grinned widely in return. “You know what Steve, I think I would absolutely love to.”

Steve’s grin turned into a full blown beaming smile. A date with a gorgeous man? Perfect Christmas gift for him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you millions for reading! Writing this one really made me want that doll myself, since Nat's collection was inspired by my own ha. Hope you enjoyed, and would love to hear from you!


	6. I'm Elf Size!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky thinks his gift ideas are hilarious. Steve, not so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another modern AU with more Pre serum Steve.

“Stevie!”

Bucky’s call of his name caused him to give a heaving sigh and set his paint brush aside. Whenever his boyfriend got that tone to his voice, it didn't bode well for him. At all. 

So he stood and stretched, wincing as his spine popped with the movement. He really should limit the time he spent hunched over like that, his spine would certainly thank him. He rolled his shoulders to ease the pain as he walked out of his studio and into the living room. 

He turned his attention to Bucky immediately, who was just hanging his jacket onto their coat rack. He turned to give Steve a megawatt smile. 

“I found something for you.”

“Why do I get the feeling you’re going to hand me a nuclear bomb? Or a tarantula. Again.”

“Hey, that was the cutest tarantula ever.”

“You and Natasha have a morbid idea of cute.”

“Us Russians have to keep together.”

“You have so little Russian in you, that you may as well claim to be Native American while you’re at it.”

“Semantics.” Bucky strode toward him and swept him off his feet. “Besides, I think you’re cute and that’s far from morbid.”

Steve let out a very undignified yelp as they fell onto the couch, giving a very unimpressed glare at Bucky’s profile. “One, I’m not cute. Two, I really wish you wouldn’t do that.”

“Shut up punk, you love cuddling me.”

“Cuddling, not being carted around like some damsel, ya jerk.”

Bucky placed a loving kiss to his temple. “You’re no damsel Stevie. And you are cute.”

“Damn right I’m not.” he muttered, ignoring his second statement. Though he did curl into Bucky more, placing his head comfortably into the crook of his neck before asking, “So what’s this likely horrendous and, or, likely dangerous present?”

“This absolutely amazing present is a t-shirt! Cute, like you!” He stated simply as if that explained it entirely.

“Then why do you sound like you just won the lottery?”

“Because I did!” he curled an arm around Steve’s waist to stick the hand into the bag clasped in the other. He pulled out a folded thing of white fabric and shook it out, a grin on his face. 

The thing had a red and white striped elf stocking along one side with the words, ‘I’m not short, I’m just a tall elf’ scrawled along the other side. Steve was far from amused. 

The dry look he gave Bucky must have clued him in as he burst into peals of delighted laughter. Steve just scowled harder and pushed Bucky’s hands down. 

“You are an absolute jackass, James Barnes.”

“Oh, come on Stevie! You love me!”

“Which is the only reason I’m not shoving that shirt down your throat!”

His response just made the brunette laugh harder and tighten his grip on Steve’s waist. Likely because he knew he’d leave if his hold loosened. “C’mon Steve. You know I’m not making fun of you.”

He just hummed and crossed his arms. Bucky burrowed his nose in Steve’s hair and kissed his ear. “You know I love every bit a’ya. If you weren’t so small I couldn’t hold you in my arms like this.”

“I know that.” Steve let his petulant anger evaporate almost as quickly as it came. He loosened his shoulders and leaned into the other’s embrace. “I know you’re not being malicious Buck.”

“Good.” Bucky tilted his head even lower to kiss his cheek. “I just thought it was a cute holiday shirt that would look pretty damn good on my gorgeous guy.”

Steve laughed and shook his head. “Okay you mook. No need to butter me up. I ain’t mad.”

“So you’ll wear it?” he asked with a hopeful lit to his voice.

Steve twisted in order to look into his silver-blue eyes. “I’ll make you a deal Buck. WE find you an equally embarrassing holiday shirt, and I’ll wear it.”

Bucky’s grin lit up his entire face. “Deal!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading everyone! Sorry its posted far later today. Hope you enjoyed, and would love to hear from you!


	7. Sleigh Bells Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky go for a romantic sleigh ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another close to canon like universe, could probably be the same storyline as chapter 4.

Steve fidgeted nervously as he rode up in the tower’s elevator. He really, really hoped that Bucky liked this idea. He wanted to do something romantic and wintery with the love of his life. Carolling was the most suggested thing, but neither of them would enjoy that in anyway. Then again, if it got too cold neither of them would enjoy his plans either. 

Hopefully the custom made present his arms were wrapped around would help. That and the outrageously priced, overrated caffeinated nonsense that balanced on top of the box. Well, he knew that one would at least butter Bucky up to consider what he had in mind if only because his boyfriend was addicted to them. 

The elevator doors to their floor opened with a small ping and he stepped out, smiling instantly at the sight before him. Bucky was sprawled onto the couch, long jean clad legs thrown over the back. His body was partly diagonal as he watched one of his space shows from an almost upside down angle. It was the best sight he could possibly come home to. 

“Comfy there Buck?”

The brunette moved his grey eyes from the screen to give Steve a warm smile. “Very. Where’d you disappear to Stevie?”   
“Picked up a present for you.”

The former assassin’s legs dropped quickly as he sat up. “Is it that coffee?”

“That’s part one.”   
“Ooh a two parter!” he crooned as he made grabby hands for the drink. 

Steve laughed fondly as he set the warm cup in the outstretched appendage. As soon as Bucky had a hold of the coffee, he set the box down in the man’s lap with an apprehensive smile. 

Bucky glanced down at it and gave him an intrigued look. “You know Steve, Christmas is still a few weeks away.”

“Just open the box, jerk.”

He grinned and placed his coffee on the long table before the couch. Then, after pulling a knife from his pocket, he sliced the tape over the box and opened the cardboard flaps. 

The gift was folded up, a soft black surface facing them. Bucky ran his flesh hand over it and gave Steve a questioning smile. “A new coat? Steve, you just got me one in November.”

“Not a coat Buck.” Steve’s nerves had increased and he was now lightly bouncing on his toes. “Just pull it out.”

His expression turned slightly shocked at the weight of the gift as he pulled it from the box, but it than morphed into awe as his gaze took it in.The gift was a king size weighted blanket, soft, fluffy and beyond warm. Steve had ordered it custom made. While the back was just black, the front had a black and white photograph of Brooklyn in the thirties. He hoped it meant as much to his boyfriend as it did him, and going by the amazed look and wetness in his eyes, it did.

“Stevie. This is amazing.”

“It’s weighted. They’re supposed to be a comfort thing, as well as just being incredibly warm.”

“I love it.” Bucky told him sincerely as he hugged the soft material to his chest. “What’s it for though? Christmas is a bit too close for random gifts.”

Steve bit his lip nervously for a moment before sticking his hand in his pocket to pull out two tickets. “I was hoping we could use it tonight, on this.”

He handed them over to Bucky who studied them for a second and then looked up with a raised eyebrow. “A sleighride?”

Steve shrugged. “It sounded romantic.”

Bucky must have sensed his nerves then, as he set his blanket down and walked to Steve’s side. His arms immediately wrapped around his waist and he pulled the blonde close to him. “I would absolutely love to go on a sleigh ride with you. Well, as long as we have the blanket too.”

Steve beamed and delightedly returned the hug, squeezing Bucky to him tightly. “Thank you Buck! I promise we’ll have a good time.”

It was a promise he was delighted to be able to keep. The sleigh was comfortably padded. They had steaming cups of cocoa in their hands. The stars sparkled beautifully above them. The snow glistened like magic. Steve was very glad to have found a sleigh ride outside of the city. The magical feel wouldn’t have been so present surrounded by the city’s light pollution. Best of all though, and what put everything else to shame, they were pressed tightly together under Bucky’s new blanket. 

“This is beautiful Steve.” Bucky whispered, his voice filled with awe. “Thank you for finding it.”

Steve placed a gloved hand on his cheek and leaned over to press a loving caress to his lips. “Thank you for coming with me. You’re what makes the magic.”

Bucky gave a soft chuckle and leaned his head onto Steve’s shoulder. “You’re a sap Steve Rogers, but I love you anyway.”

Steve grinned and kissed his head. “Love you too, Buck.”

He just gave a contented hum, so Steve leaned his head down to rest atop the brunette’s. Surrounded by warmth and the love of his life, Steve was more than happy to let the cold wash away from him. To let the world pass them by as existence narrowed down to just the two of them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, lovely readers. Would love to hear from you.


	8. Lodgers Have More Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skiing is no fun when you hate the cold. Cuddling by a fire though? That is a much better plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon like universe again! Sameish storyline as chapters 4 and 7.

Sometimes the Avengers got ideas into their heads that Bucky was sure was more world destroying than world saving. Most of those hair brained ideas were Stark’s mind children and he was certain they could blame this one on him as well. 

Bucky was unsure why anyone thought bringing the seven Avengers, three pseudo Avengers, himself included, and all of their extra friends skiing wouldn’t end in disaster. He though, wanted nothing to do with the whole situation at all. 

As was always the case, he found himself following punk ass even though he knew for a fact that the blonde wanted to be there almost even less then Bucky did. The self sacrificing idiot just smiled and went along with his teams ideas though. 

So here they were, gathered at some overly priced ski resort and already far too cold for comfort. Both supersoldiers were bundled to their eyes. Dark blue and pale grey the only things visible and neither set looked happy. 

“You two look like particularly grumpy puff balls.” Natasha remarked with a smirk. She was only dressed in ski pants and a form flattering coat. It was entirely unfair. 

“Well excuse us, being cryogenically frozen doesn’t exactly bring a love of the cold you know?” Bucky snarked, causing both her and Clint to chuckle. 

“I’m sorry.” the archer stated around a grin. “I’m afraid I don’t speak Kenny McCormick. Think you can remove the face mask?”

Buky tore away the scarf and glared at him. “I said cold is hell, and I’m going to shove your bow up your ass for making me come freeze to death on this dumb mountain.”

Steve made a choked off noise at his side and Bucky sent him an apologetic look. “Sorry, bad word choice. Point is, skiing is lame. Why did you all think, ‘Ooh team bonding!’ when your Captain has cold related PTSD?”

“Buck, it's okay.” Steve tried to console him gently, but he shook his head. 

“Nope. Not okay. Neither Stevie, nor I, want to be here. We should have said that in New York.”

Natasha and Clint exchanged unreadable glances and then she turned to look at the supersoldiers with soft eyes. “We didn’t realize it was affecting you, either of you, that bad. We’d have found another vacation spot had we known. Trust me.”

“It’s not…-” Steve began but Bucky shook his head. 

“You say, ‘it’s not that bad,’ one more time Steven, you’d think your Ma’s verbal beat downs were a hymn.”

Steve’s jaw shut with an audible click and he gave a heavy sigh. “Okay. Yes, Bucky is right. The cold makes me very uncomfortable.”

“Understatement.”

Steve gave him a glare at the interruption. “Anyway. Cold isn’t exactly our friend, but everyone else was so excited to come here. Especially the twins. I didn’t want to disappoint anyone.”

“Why don’t you guys just stay in the lodge?” Clint suggested. “Cozy fires, lots of food. No snow. No ice. Totally romantic.”

Bucky glanced over at Steve who shrugged. “Wouldn’t that be very antisocial of us?”

“Steve.” Natasha chided softly. “We all love you, of course we would want to spend time on the hills with you. However, we would much rather you guys be safe.”

“Yeah.” Clint nodded. “We totally understand.”

“Stay in the lodge.” Natasha basically ordered, and there was absolutely no arguing with that. 

Neither regretted the choice even a little though. The lodge was wonderful as they were warm and so, so cozy. Steve had commandeered them a plush couch beside a roaring fire. They spent most of the afternoon cuddled together and reading Dickens Christmas Carol to each other off of Steve’s tablet. 

“Hey, Robosaurus, Capasaurus.” Tony interrupted in the special way only he knew how. “You know, there are like, probably a dozen versions of that right?”

“Patrick Stewart’s version or no version.” Steve said instantly and Bucky gave a loud gasp. 

“Steven! We have been over this! Muppets Christmas Carol is the way to go!”

“Frogs shouldn’t sing Buck.”

“Kermit is no mere frog you heathen, take that back!”

“If a pig and a frog had a baby, it would be some sort of weird hybrid. And weird hybrids generally attack New York."

“They’re the most romantic couple children have to see on TV.”

“Children need better TV.”

Tony’s laughter broke what was a well rehearsed argument. “I take it you’ve seen them then?”

“All of them.” Bucky replied. “Reading is a tradition though.”

“Ah, understood.” he made a half aborted turn and then awkwardly sighed. “Listen, guys, don’t let me sucker you into things that can actually hurt you. I never would have suggested skiing if I had known it would trigger you.”

They both gave him smiles and Steve shook his head. “It’s okay, Tony. You didn’t know.”

“Besides, the lodge isn’t that bad.” Bucky agreed, turning a doting smile to Steve.

“Cool, cool. Good talk boys.” Tony clapped his hands together and nodded towards the exit. “Alrighty then, I’ll just leave you to your Christmas ghosts. Have fun.”

They waved as he went off and Bucky snuggled deeper into Steve’s arms. 

“Second ghost.”

“Ah. Come and know me better.” Steve nodded as he continued to read. Bucky gave a contented sigh and let his voice wash over him. Maybe skiing wasn’t such an awful idea after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading you lovely readers! Would love to hear from you. :)


	9. Lazy Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky have a comfortable snowy day in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another of the canon like set that follows chapters 4, 7, and 8.

Steve would say he and Bucky were a romantic couple. They bought each other cheesy presents, had sappy nicknames for one another and went on romantic dates. He figured after seventy years of ice and almost literal hell they deserved all the romance in the world. 

Some days though, they were far more down for small signs of affection. Days like today where the snow was so heavy that the city had become a blanket of white. They could handle the snow to a limit, but this was just way too much. So instead they were curled together on their couch participating in a modernized version of an old tradition: A Christmas Carol. This time though, instead of reading it they were watching all of the movie versions. 

Bucky had found his favorite, but Steve wasn’t entirely sure if he was down for it. “Bucky, this is weird,” he remarked. “How are these kids alive? Why are only the boys frogs?”

“Because Kermit is a frog Steve, and he’s a boy.”

“That's not how genetics work.”

“Shh, Steven.”

He was only able to stay quiet for a moment before he asked incredulously, “They’re eating a goose. What if he was a person too? Like, a citizen of London or something and now they’re eating him.”

“Steve, we already had this conversation about the singing vegetables.”

“Who eats sentient food!”   
“You eat meat too, Stevie.”

“If a cow could tell me how it was feeling, I would never, ever eat another one again.”

“It’s a kids show, its not supposed to make sense.” Bucky raised an amused eyebrow. “You love Disney, its nonsensical stuff doesn’t bother you.”

“Muppets are different. Scrooge is a human who employs a frog, Bucky. Not even an animated human. A real, normal human with a bunch of sentient puppet animals working for him.”

“It’s just your fear of puppets talking.”

“Puppets are terrifying.”

“I’m the Winter Soldier, I fear nothing.”

“Sure, Buck. The skinwalker thing never happened.”

“They’re called skinwalkers!”

Steve burst into laughter and ducked away from Bucky’s playfully thrown punk. “Think you can be quiet for the rest of the movie, huh punk?” he asked as he settled his arm back over Steve’s shoulders.

He gave a dramatic sigh and then nodded, leaning his head back onto Bucky’s shoulder. “Were watching the Patrick Stewart one next.”

“Why, so you can wax poetic over him?”

“Its Patrick Stewart, how could you not?”

Bucky laughed softly and kissed his forehead. Steve grinned happily and leaned deeper into his embrace. Sometimes Steve had to admit, lazy days in with Bucky rehashing same teasing arguments were even better then the date nights. Especially with the smell of pine surrounding them and the feeling of Christmas soaking through their weighted blanket. He couldn’t think of a better way to spend the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you millions for reading! Would love to hear from you. :)


	10. True Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve meets a very intriguing historian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Modern Bucky/Cap Steve AU! I really do like those. :) Sorry this one is so short.

There were a lot of things coming to the twenty first century that overwhelmed Steve. From technology to culture, there were little bits every day that caused him to approach his limit. One thing that was always certain to confuse and frustrate him was the way Captain America had turned into stuff of Legends. So much so that sometimes, Steve Rogers just disappeared. 

Some of the things that people thought he believed was so insulting that it angered him. He had gotten to the point of twitter wars with bigotted politicians before. Pepper said he was a PR nightmare, but it wasn’t going to stop him from correcting the assumptions. Not if it meant that there were people who were afraid of him for things he would never, ever think or do. 

So every time something was posted about him, he check it. Sometimes he even replied, more so when he supported the person. This though, coming to a bookstore to buy a brand new biography about himself just to fact check it , may be a little overboard. Especially during a Christmas shopping rush. 

Here he was though, squeezing through the throngs of people in order to buy a book about himself. He fervently hoped that his team never, ever found out about this or he’d never live it down. 

When he reached the display, he let out a sigh at seeing the one remaining book that was emblazoned with his shield. It was short lived relief though, because right as he set his hand onto the hard cover, another person did so as well. 

He glanced up the hand to meet the incredibly handsome face of its owner. The man raised a dark eyebrow and stated with an amused quirk of his lips, “I’ll fight you for it.”

Steve knew his pale cheeks were turning a brilliant red and he adamantly shook his head. “I, uh, don’t think that would be necessary. I just wanted to read it for inaccuracies and send a scathing letter to the author. You’re more than welcome to it.”

“No way!” The man gasped, his eyes widening. “That was exactly what I wanted to do! I’m a World War Two historian, and this guy _never_ gets anything right.”

“So you wanted to prove you knew more?” Steve asked with an amused tilt of his head. 

The guy laughed as he gave an unashamed nod. “Absolutely. Friendly rivalry, right? You were going to do the same thing, right?”

“Oh, uh, no.” He rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment, and then used the same hand to push his hood off of his face. “I’m just really sick of false information getting out, you know?” 

The man’s eyes widened and he let out a small gasp. “Holy shit, I have a doctorate on you.”

Steve laughed even as his blush depeaned. “Really? Anything I may have read?”

“Uhm. Not sure? My name is James Barnes, if that helps.”

He beamed and nodded. “It does! I follow you on twitter! You absolutely have most things very, very right.”

James’s eyes became even more impossibly wide. “I do?”

“Completely. Your friendly rivalry is more than earned. I say write this man dozens of scathing corrections.”

He glanced down to the book and then back up to Steve. The supersoldier was unsure if it was wishful thinking, but he was pretty sure the smile the other man was giving him was very flirty. “Well,Captain, maybe we could go the cafe next door? Go through the book together? Get the real story out there.”

Steve grinned back and nodded. “Only if you call me Steve, James.”

“Bucky.” he said holding out his hand to Steve with what was absolutely a flirty grin. “Call me Bucky.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading again! Would be thrilled to hear from you.


	11. Christmas Helper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve has a very grumpy neighbor, but a very cute dog allows him to open up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU with both Vet Steve and Bucky.

Steve has lived in this apartment building for a couple years already, and generally enjoyed everything about it. The only thing that could possibly be a complaint was his next door neighbor, not because he was a bad neighbor but because Steve didn’t know how to react around him. 

On one hand, he was the most attractive person Steve had probably ever seen in his life. From his sculpted face and beautiful hair to the beyond perfect body he was a specimen of a human being. On the other, he was probably the most grumpy person Steve had ever met. 

No matter how many times Steve smiled and greeted him, he received nothing but an occasional grunt or nod. He almost always had a glower on his face and it made Steve feel as if approaching him was the wrong choice, no matter how much he wanted to. 

That was until one December day. It was freezing outside, and pretty much any living thing that had any desire to go outside had to be bundled to the gills. It was an opinion his grump of a neighbor seemed to agree with because not only himself, but his dog were wrapped up. 

The dog was a large, happy looking golden retriever and was currently decked out like the cutest Christmas helper ever. Steve was pretty sure he had never seen anything as adorable in his life and he knew instantly that Clint had to see it too. 

So, despite how nervous he was, he cleared his throat gently so the brunette would turn towards him with a hesitant look. “Hi? James, right?”

He nodded slowly and so Steve gave him a reassuring smile. “I’m Steve, your neighbor. I was just wondering if I could take a picture of your dog? He’s far too adorable to resist.”

James bit his lip nervously and glanced down towards his dog for a moment and then looked up to meet his eyes. “Duke is a service dog, so just, uhm, don’t touch him.”

“Of course!” Steve promised as he lifted his phone towards Duke, who lifted his head and basically posed. It made the photo even more adorable and he couldn’t help but to beam at James as he put away his phone. 

“Thank you so much!” he gave him a wide grin. “You have an adorable working man there, James.”

“Thank you.” he replied softly. He bit his lip again and added. “Also, thank you for asking. A lot of people don’t.”

“You’re very welcome, on both parts. Last thing I would want to do is invade your privacy.”

James nodded. “You never have, I’m really grateful for that.”

Steve blinked in confusion. “Uhm, yeah of course?”

His neighbor gave a little laugh, his face lightening up in a way that Steve had never seen. “I just mean that, I know I don’t come of very welcoming and you’re respectful of that. Never pushing too much or askin’ about Duke and my arm. Your the best neighbor I’ve got, that’s for sure.I’m just grateful.”

“You don’t need to thank me, James. Privacy is important. I totally get it, when I got back from the service the last thing I wanted was questions and pushy neighbors.”

“You’re a veteran?” his tone was pure shock and Steve nodded.

“Army, yeah. I’ve been out for about three years.”

“It’s been just over a year for me.” he replied. “Still getting used to it.”

“It took me a while too.” Steve gave him a reassuring smile. “It never gets easy, but does get easier. Little by little.”

“Thank you, Steve.”

“Of course James.”

“I go by Bucky.” he corrected softly. “And, uhm, if you wanted to come by sometime, chat, I think I’d be okay with that.”

“Really?” Steve knew his face was dumfounded as Bucky let out another chuckle. 

“Really. I think I’d be more than open to a friendship.”

His expression morphed to a beaming smile. Who knew he’d get a chance to befriend James Barnes just off of a picture of his adorable dog? Merry Christmas indeed!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I absolutely love the feedback I've been receiving and would love to hear from you.


	12. Second Date Nerves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is very anxious for his second date with Bucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a follow up to Chapter Three! There will be a third part later. :)

Second dates were nerve wracking for Steve, and this second date was the worst he had ever experienced. He knew it was because he really, really liked Bucky. Their coffee date the week before had gone so well, and he was terrified about ruining it. 

Bucky was such a good person! He had such passion for his job, for putting away dangerous people. He was brilliant and gorgeous and Steve was smitten almost the moment he had spotted him in that aisle. He just hoped that Bucky was even a little bit as taken with him. 

He had seemed to be? He listened attentively as Steve told him about his art career. He expressed a desire in seeing Steve’s first gallery even. There wasn’t a moment though where he didn’t seem entirely raptured in what Steve had to tell him. 

It was the first date he had been on in a long time that honestly felt like it could go somewhere. Which was why he was so terrified of this date. He wanted so bad for a relationship with Bucky to work. Badly enough that he was almost a half an hour early to the restaurant they had chosen. 

It was a charming, very holiday decorated, family diner that Bucky swore by. It had a homey, comfortable feel that was almost enough to stop Steve’s nervous fidgeting. Almost. 

When Bucky came in, still fifteen minutes early, he beamed the moment he saw Steve and that was enough for the rest of his nerves to abait. He had never had a date seem so happy to see him.

He had also never had a date pull him into a hug the moment he saw him, but that was exactly what Bucky did. Steve let out a surprised laugh, but eagerly wrapped his arms around the taller man’s waist to return the hug. 

“How has your week been?” Bucky asked as they sat into the comfortable red booth. He set his deep blue jacket aside as he did so and Steve couldn’t help but to study his form appreciatively before answering. 

“It's been okay. I’m stuck between trying to finish a commission, put the final touches on the gallery, and plan the stupid Christmas party I’m being forced into.”

“Sounds stressful.” Bucky remarked sympathetically. “How is your gallery going?”

“Good! Its a Stark Industries sponsored event, so that's a little nerve wracking. It’ll be fun though, I think?” Steve shrugged and smiled over to him. “How about you? Work been okay?”

Bucky gave a heavy sigh and dramatically dropped his head back. “I’m working this case, and holy damn Steve, it’s exhausting. The defense lawyer is this absolute jackass and it takes all my energy not to shake him. Or worse.”

Steve chuckled. “I’m not sure I could restrain myself. I tend to have a bit of an issue with trying to shut up jackasses with my fists.”

Bucky let out a shocked laugh and raised a brow. “Really?”

“Mhhm.” he nodded his head and dropped one of his hands down in front of Bucky, where the knuckles were slightly bruised and a couple band-aids covered a cut across the back of his hands. “I go through band-aids a lot. My best friend says I’m like a protective chihuahua and he’s always worried I’m going to get myself hospitalized.”

He brought over one of his hands to lightly trace over the bruised knuckles. “Can’t say that I blame him. Aren’t you ever worried about that too?”

Steve shrugged while a blush dusted across his cheeks at the other man’s gentle touch. “I guess? I just can’t sit by and let people harass others. If I don’t stand up for them, then who will?”

“That’s really admirable.” Bucky stopped the light strokes, but kept his hand on top of Steve’s. “Though, that leaves those that care worrying about you.”

“I know.” he gave another shrug. “I wish I didn’t always worry my mom and friends, but I don’t really have the restraint.”

“Don’t forget to add me to that list.” Bucky gave him a warm smile. “I don’t think I could stop worrying about you now that I know you’re a real life hero.”

Steve blushed incredibly darkly and shook his head. “Not a hero.”

“Coulda fooled me.”

He stared doppily at the brunette as warmth filled him. The heat just continued to grow as the date went on. Bucky was like a flame that was impossible not to be drawn to. Conversation continued to flow between them without a single lull. He was so comfortable with Bucky, open and honest and pure. Steve never wanted to leave. 

Dinner did, eventually come to an end though. An end that neither of them seemed to want to approach. When the waitress sat their check down, Steve eyed it like it was a poisonous snake. He reached out to grab it with a despondent air, but Bucky beat him to it. 

“I’ve got it this time.”

“Only if I have the next one.”

“Promise there will be a next one?” Bucky’s tone was eager and Steve couldn’t help but to nod just as eagerly. 

“Absolutely! In fact,” he paused for just a moment before stating determinedly, “Why don’t you come to my Christmas party?”

“Really?”

Steve gave another nod and reached over to place his hand over Bucky’s. “I would love if you were at my party, Bucky. It would make the even actually worth it.”

He squeezed his hand and gave an eager nod of his own. “Then I’ll be there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! This is just about the half way point and I am so grateful for all of you. Would love to hear from you. :)


	13. The Skater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve has his eye on a gorgeous figure skater, who, to his surprise, seems to have had his eye on him as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU! This time Bucky is a figure skater, which now I can't stop picturing. Enjoy!

Steve hated that he had to have multiple jobs to survive. It was exhausting, both mentally and physically. He also very rarely liked any one of them. The only exception to that rule was his job with the ice rink he took every winter. It had nothing to do with the job itself though. 

There was nothing glamorous about running the skate rental booth. In fact, sometimes it could be downright foul.From nasty smelling skates to the almost constant cold temperatures, there were days that he just straight up hated. So, no, he didn’t enjoy a single bit of the work he had to do but he did enjoy one thing. Bucky Barnes.

He was a brilliant ice skater who looked like he was flying on the ice. Every line of his body was gorgeous and elegant; so very eye catching that it was impossible not to watch him move. Though it wasn’t just how attractive he was in everything he did, it was how he was obviously the sweetest man Steve had ever encountered. 

Despite being a professional skater, and likely very busy man, he didn’t for a moment hesitate to help little kids learn how to skate. He would guide them with gentle movements and soft voices, never once seeming to get frustrated with them. The kids would look at him as if he was the greatest thing ever, hanging on his every word with rapt attention. 

Getting to watch him interact with the children was by far the best part of the job. Though Bucky Barnes was more of a bittersweet pleasure. True, he was amazing eye candy and a superbly good person. So much so, though, that he was far outside of any league Steve could ever think of being in. Not only that, but they had never, and likely would never, spoken before. After all, what did a professional skater need with old rental skates?

The day that they would finally, officially, meet came as a great surprise to Steve. He knew that the other man was at the rink, had seen him a couple times from a distance. The rink was busy that afternoon though, so Steve didn’t have the time to leasurilly watch him as he normally would. He didn’t see him as he finished up for the day and got ready to head home, so had just assumed he had left for the day himself. 

Instead, he nearly ran right into the gorgeous brunette outside of the employee entrance to the rental booth. He was leaning against the wall and Steve barely noticed him in time so as not to crash right into him. 

“Shit, I’m sorry!” he exclaimed, taking a few steps back and lifting his head to meet the other man’s eyes with wide ones of his own. 

“No need. I was the one creepishly waiting outside of your door.” He smiled warmly and held out a hand. “Bucky Barnes.”

“I know.” Steve said, and then flushed bright red and covered his face with one hand. “I mean, I know your name. Because you’re like a Brooklyn legend. And so I know you. Damn it, I need to stop talking.”

Bucky laughed and shook his head. “No, its okay. Its enduring. You’re Steve, right?”

He dropped his hands to look up with an incredulous look. “How do you know my name?”

This time Bucky was the one who blushed as he raised a hand to rub the back of his neck. “My sister owns this place, I asked her what your name was.”

“Rebecca is your sister?” he asked and then shook his head. “Wait, you asked about me?” his expression became even more incredulous as he remembered what Bucky said after he almost plowed him over. “Were you _waiting_ for _me_?”

His blush only increased as he nodded. “Yeah, yeah I was. I couldn’t think of an excuse to talk to you so I decided to just be a creeper.”

“Not a creeper!” Steve hurried to assure him. “Just, why did you want to talk to me?”

Bucky gave him an almost shy smile. “I wanted to ask you to dinner.”

Steve’s eyes went impossibly wide. He was sure he looked very foolish, and knew he sounded even more foolish when he gasped, “Like a date?”

“Exactly like a date.”

“With me?”

Bucky tilted his head and asked, “Why do you sound so incredulous about that?”

“Well, because you’re you, and I’m just…-”

“An incredibly attractive man and an even more talented artist that Beccs only speaks very highly about who I’ve been thinking about nonstop for a long time?” Bucky interrupted before Steve could say another word. “So, dinner?”

Steve’s face slowly split into a wide, smitten grin as he gave an eager nod. “I think that dinner sounds like a really good idea Bucky.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you so very much for reading!


	14. Home is Not a Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky enjoy a holiday filled day in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same canon universe as chapters 1 and 2. Super sappy fluff!

Days like today were Steve’s favorite. It was so peaceful and comforting to sit with Bucky on the couch, curled together under one of their many fleece blankets. A fire crackled in the corner fireplace while snow drifted down past their windows. Christmas music floated around them, seemingly bouncing off of their decorations in order to fill the entire living room with holiday cheer. It was the sort of life Steve had always wanted with Bucky, and he was so happy to have it.

He let out a small, content sigh and Bucky pushed himself deeper into his embrace. “Those better be happy sighs there, Steven.”

“Of course they are.” he replied, running his nose over the others shoulder. The slight raise of the metal no longer caused a faint pain to fill him. Bucky’s arm was now only a symbol of survival and Steve loved every inch of it. 

“What’re you thinkin’ ‘bout?”

“Caroling.”

“Don’t even joke.” Bucky’s voice held a warning tone that he couldn’t help but laugh at. 

“Don’t worry, I have absolutely no intention of moving at all.”

“Better not.” 

They fell back into a comfortable silence again, both just happy to bask in the feeling surrounding them. Bucky eventually broke it when the Spotify playlist moved on to the familiar crooning tones of Silent Night.

“When did you stop feeling homesick when you heard this?”

“The song, or Bing?”

“Both.”

Steve shrugged and tightened his grip on Bucky’s waist. “I stopped feeling homesick when I had you back. There wasn’t enough to miss anymore when I had the most important thing in my life again. I could go another seventy years in the future, and as long as you were there I would be happy.”

“You’re a sap Rogers.”

“Hey, you asked.”

Bucky’s form shook with laughter for a moment before he said softly, yet firmly, “Me too Stevie. I’m not sure I could have handled things if our roles were reversed. You’ve always been home. I’m glad I didn’t have to really live without you.”

Steve closed his eyes and leaned his face into Bucky’s neck. He hated with every fiber of his being that Bucky went through any sort of period where he wasn’t truly living, let alone in the way that he had. If he could find any bit of light within the darkness, then there was no way he would begrudge him that. No matter how much the thought of what Bucky was forced to go through hurt. 

“We got each other back, that’s all that matters.” Steve eventually said without removing his face from the crook of Bucky’s shoulder. “It’s impossible to be homesick when home is in my arms.”

Bucky hummed in agreement and then a moment later said with a small grin, “Still miss the bananas though.”

Steve laughed and nodded his head. “You know, banana candy still tastes right. Specially the banana runts.”

“Really! We need some!”

“Thought you didn’t want to go anywhere?”

“Steve, it’s the future. I don’t have to even get dressed to buy candy.” Bucky remarked as he pulled out his phone. Moments later he showed it to Steve who raised an amused eyebrow. 

“Did you really just buy five pounds of banana runts from Amazon?”

“Sure did doll! Though this calls them banana heads, which sounds so wrong!” he twisted around to give him a sly grin. “Want some of my banana heads?”

He laughed again and shoved his shoulder playfully. “You are awful Buck.”

“But you love me!”

“Can’t deny that.” he grinned as the song changed again and dramatically sang along. “I don’t want a lot for Christmas, there’s just one thing I need.”

This time Bucky laughed and shook his head fondly. “Have I told you you’re a sap recently?”

“I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know!”

Bucky laughed and tackled him, lips colliding with Steve’s to stop him from singing more. It was more just laughing against each other than a true kiss, but Steve loved it just as much as he had any passionate kiss they’ve ever shared. It was impossible to have a happy Bucky Barnes in his embrace and not be happy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Would be delighted to hear from you. :)


	15. #ChristmasFail, #ChristmasWin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decorating the Christmas tree takes a sudden turn for disaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Established Stucky modern AU.

Christmas decorating was Steve’s favorite part of the holiday. Especially decorating the Christmas tree. Well, except for the fact that his boyfriend was s little shit and loved buying the tallest tree possible for their apartment. 

He was pretty sure that Bucky took an excessive amount of amusement at watching Steve get frustrated by his inability to reach the upper branches. Either that, or Bucky was just really happy that he was the only one tall enough to put the star on top. 

Steve knew that it was petty, but he was bound and determined to be the one to place the gorgeous silver star onto the tree that year. No matter how many arguments Bucky had in his favor. 

“You know, I figured this was why you always bought a giant tree.” Steve snarked, holding the star to his narrow chest as he glared at his boyfriend. 

“What! I absolutely do not! All trees are giant to you.” Bucky retorted and Steve shot him an unimpressed glare. 

“You’re an asshole Barnes, and I am putting this star on the tree.”

Bucky stared at him for a moment and then gave him a wide grin, a grin that Steve knew meant nothing but trouble.”Okay, Stevie. How about I lift you up and in a way we both will be putting the star on?”

Steve raised an eyebrow, his unimpressed look going up a notch. “You want to pick me up?”

“Sure! Won’t be hard at all!” Bucky’s look was entirely too delighted, almost eager, at his proposed solution, and so Steve gave in with a heavy sigh. 

“You won’t drop me?”

“Would I ever?” Bucky gave him a beaming smile and kissed his forehead. “It’ll be fun! Romantic even!”

Steve gave another sigh, but his love smitten smile negated its effect. “Alright, fine. You can pick me up.”

The brunette gave a victorious cheer and moved around to stand behind Steve. His strong arms instantly wrapped around his waist and the blonde couldn’t help but to lean into the embrace. Bucky then kissed the side of his head before heaving upward, lifting Steve into the air. 

He had to admit, it was pretty romantic. Being bracketed in Bucky’s strong grip as he lifted him above his head. The top of the tree was eye level, and as he placed the star on top, for one fleeting moment, everything was beautiful. Until their cat decided she wanted in on the love too. 

Steve heard her meow loudly, and seconds later Bucky was cursing. The next thing he knew, they were toppling forward into the tree. 

Bucky rotated as they fell, moving in an attempt to protect Steve’s body with his own. Despite the extra cushion of his boyfriend’s body, he still felt the painful collision onto pine, plastic, tinsel and glass with the carpet below. 

They both let out pained groans, and Steve attempted to sit up and check on Bucky, but his grip on his waist tightened. “Don’t move. Could land on one of the glass ornaments and cut yourself.”

“You suggesting we live here now?” He asked sarcastically, using the blase tone to mask his actual worry. Bucky saw through it though, as he placed a gentle kiss on his shoulder. 

“We just need to move carefully, okay? You push off with your hands on me, make sure your feet take your weight so nothing unprotected touches the ornaments.”

He nodded and very carefully did as Bucky instructed. He turned around to take in the damage, his eyes widening at the sight. Bucky was sprawled in the middle of the tree, garland and lights wrapping around him almost elegantly. The pine branches were all askew and broken, as were quite a few of their more delicate ornaments. Somehow though, the star had landed on the ottoman of Bucky’s favorite chair, perfectly intact and shiny as ever. 

“Are you hurt at all, Buck?”

“Only my pride.” he remarked with a groan. “Maybe a couple of bruises, but nothing severe.”

“Good.” Steve said as he let out a sigh of relief. Not even seconds later he was grinning though and pulling out his phone. 

“What’re you doing?” Bucky asked as he pointed it towards him. 

“Instagraming this,” he replied with a smug grin. “This is what happens when your boyfriend decides picking you up to hang the star is the best choice. #ChristmasFail, #talent. I’m tagging you, too.”

Bucky laughed and shook his head. “You’re a fuckin’ punk.”

“Shuddup, jerk. This was your fault.”

“Help me up, we’ll see what’s salvageable.”

Steve put his phone away and offered his hand towards Bucky, carefully pulling him to his feet. As soon as he was standing, Bucky let out a low whistle. “We really did a number on this poor tree, didn’t we?”

“We did.” Steve crouched down to pick up one of the broken orbs. “At least we don’t have a lot of glass pieces.”

“And the star is okay.” He gently guided Steve away from the carnage and lifted the tree up. Standing, it didn’t look quite as bad. The lightbulbs were all fine, and most of their ornaments were hand made ones or plastic, so very few were broken. The tree itself though had far too many broken limbs to be aesthetically pleasing. 

“We could move it into the corner?” Bucky suggested as he broke off some of the dangling branches. “Hide this whole back side.”

“We’ll have to move the couch.” Steve frowned as he looked around the living room, and then shrugged. “You do that, and I’ll straighten up the tree.”

They worked together to get their living room rightened, including running the vacuum through it. Their little mishap added an extra forty-five minutes onto the decorating, but as Steve stepped off their little ladder to observe it, he was still happy with the way it turned out. 

“So that was an adventure.” Bucky remarked, slinging an arm over his shoulders. “Lesson learned right?”

“Is that lesson not to pick me up, or put Lux into the bedroom while we’re decorating?”

“Well, considering it was really her fault…”

Steve laughed and elbowed him in the stomach lightly. “Despite our attempted tree murder, it turned out pretty well.”

“Always does with you in charge, babydoll.” 

“Suck up.”

Bucky laughed and kissed above his ear. “You gonna post a finished picture?”

Steve nodded and opened Instagram, only to laugh at the comments on his previous picture. “Sam says you're a disaster person and he wonders how you passed infancy.”

“Sam’s a jackass.”

Steve chuckled and took a picture of the tree, Bucky’s reflection in the windows giving him an artistic glow to the background. Grinning as he captioned it. ‘Everything turned out alright. Another beautiful tree, for another wonderful year with the love of my life.’ #ChristmasWin, #blessed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you millions for reading! There's only ten more chapters, which is crazy because that means Christmas is in ten days and I am sooo not prepared ha. Hope to hear from you!


	16. ABS-olutely Delicious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is on the hunt for the perfect Christmas themed shirt for Bucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is the sequel to chapter 6. Its a modern AU with pre-serum Steve.

“What about this one?” Steve asked, lifting a grey shirt to Bucky’s eyeline. He rolled his eyes and shook his head. 

“I’m not a grinch, Steve.”

“You totally have a grumpy resting grinch face!”

“Do not.”

Steve gave a sigh and folded the shirt back up. “You’re being impossible.”

“Your shirt is perfect! I’ve gotta have a perfect one too!”

“It’s supposed to be embarrassing!”

“Yours isn’t!”

“Says you!”

Bucky just grinned at him and he groaned. Finding a retaliating shirt to match the ridiculous ‘tall elf’ one Bucky had bought him was turning out to be exceptionally hard. There wasn’t a lot of embarrassing things about the taller man. Steve was tempted to just find him one that would cause Winnie to huff at its inappropriateness. That was the closest he could come to mocking a part of his too perfect boyfriend.

“What about this one?” Bucky asked, lifting a green one where the box, ‘an attempt was made’ was checked instead of either naughty or nice.

“Well, seeing as this is our third store we might as well.” he gave a heavy sigh. “Though its not as fun if you’re enjoying it.”

Bucky set the shirt back on the wooden display and walked over to Steve, setting a hand on each of his upper arms. “You should find it. Online, or something. I know you don’t like your height, and the shirt was just supposed to be something cute. I don’t want you to feel bad, or even just disappointed.”

Steve shrugged. “It’s not like my feelings are hurt or anything. I just, well I thought it would be kinda fun? Us both wearing embarrassing shirts that make people laugh.”

“Then we will. You look online and find the perfect one.” Bucky gave him a grin. “Besides, I wouldn’t want to be dressed subpar when your shirt is absolute perfection, would I?”

Steve exaggeratedly rolled his eyes. “You’re way too proud of that shirt.”

“What’s not to be proud of!”

Steve took his advice and looked online the next day during his lunch break. He was still incredibly frustrated though. So frustrated that Natasha stuck her head into his studio when he let out a particularly frustrated noise. 

“Shouldn’t you be eating and not making anger noises at canvases?”

“Am eating. No canvas. Just my stupid, perfect boyfriend who I can’t find a joke christmas shirt for.”

“Is this about the dumb elf shirt?”

“He told you?” 

“I may be your gallery manager, Steve, but James and I were friends first. He’s like a gossiping little girl. Can never keep his mouth shut.”

Steve snorted and pushed his phone toward her. “What do you think of this? It’s not a t shirt, but it’s my favorite one I’ve found.”

She raised an eyebrow as she handed it back. “Not bad at all. What else have you seen?”

“Well, there’s this one with a reindeer on it that says ‘Horny’.”

Nat snorted, but shook her head. “No, he’d just love that one. Flaunt it.”

“And a t-shirt that says ‘Get elfed up’.”

“It  _ would _ go with yours, but I feel like in far too much of an innuendo for you to feel comfortable.”

Steve flushed and nodded. “Yeah, yeah no I think I’ll go with this one. It’s funny and cute and I’m sick of looking.”

“It does leave the impression that he can’t look like that without cheating.” she gave him a small grin and nod. “I think its perfect Steve.”

He grinned back and ordered the sweater. When it arrived in the mail a few days later, he happily called out Bucky’s name. 

“Just a sec, Stevie!”

Moments later he came out of his office with a raised brow, that turned into a grin when he saw the package in Steve’s hand. “The shirt came!”

“Well, it’s a sweater, but yeah.”

“Gimmee!”

He handed it over and watched as Bucky tore into it gleefully. When he pulled the sweater out, his eyes widened and a burst of laughter escaped his lips. 

The sweater was green, and on the front was a gingerbread man with icing drawn abs. Its arms were held up victoriously and it had the widest grin on its face. Bucky had a matching grin when he looked up at Steve. 

“You little shit! It’s awful. I love it!”

“Your body is impossible to make fun of.” Steve shrugged and stepped closer to him. “So I decided to do so anyway.”

“This is excellent! I can’t wait to wear them to the family party!”

Steve laughed and fell into Bucky’s chest. The taller man instantly wrapped an arm around his back to keep him close. “Just be happy I didn’t get you any of the dirty ones. I thought about it, but ultimately decided that was more of a punishment for me and Winnie than you.”

“That depends, how bad were they?”

“There was one with a snowman that was covered by a flap, you lift the flap and there is a carrot in the bottom section of its body.”

Bucky’s laughter was so strong it shook both of them. “Oh god, can you imagine Becca’s face if one of the kids asked about it?”

“I did. So be thankful for your fake abs, Barnes.”

“I love the gingerbread abs Steve.” he kissed his head. “Though, it’s not exactly a deterrent to buying you ‘fun size’ shirts.”

“You do, and I won’t be so nice next time.”

“Is that a promise?” 

Steve looked up to meet Bucky’s sly grin. “Dunno. Is that a challenge?”

“How bout a tradition?”

“What, buying each other ridiculous mildly insulting holiday sweaters?”

“Exactly!”

Steve grinned and nodded. “Actually, I really like the sound of that.”

Bucky stepped away, disappearing into the kitchen for a moment. He came back holding two of their favorite beers, holding one out to Steve. As soon as he accepted it, he lifted his own and said, “To new traditions?”

He beamed and lifted his own bottles. “New traditions, it is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Fun fact, all of the shirts/sweaters mentioned in this chapter actually exist. Hope you enjoyed, would love to hear from you! :)


	17. A Detective and an Army Vet Walk Into a Service Station

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a stressful day of shopping, Steve's car breaks down. He didn't think there was anyway to improve the day, but was so very glad to be wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a modern AU meet cute. Steve is an army vet and Bucky is a detective.

Steve was pretty sure that he had absolutely zero luck. At all. Though some of it may be his fault, since he probably shouldn’t have waited until the week before Christmas to do any of his shopping. Going by how crowded the stores were, he wasn’t the only one procrastinating. 

Crowds were not his friend. Even with Alia, his service dog, at his side he felt a pressure in his chest as he attempted to find gifts for all of his friends. It was a giant relief to be able to finally leave the mall, only for his hopes to be dashed quickly and severely when his crappy little car he rarely drove broke down. 

He had tried to figure out what was wrong with it on his own, but it was way too cold and snowy to stand around on the side of the road. He really had no choice but to call a tow truck and hitch a ride with them to the service station. Hopefully Natasha or Sam would be able to pick him up, because waiting here for his car to be fixed would be a nightmare. 

Steve gave a heavy sigh, which Alia echoed with a gentle whine, her silver-grey muzzle nudging his knee. He gave her a smile and ran his hand over her head. “Thanks doll. It’s pretty miserable in here, huh?”

She huffed in agreement and leaned her head firmly on him. She was really a lifesaver and he was so thankful he had given in and gotten a service dog when Sam suggested it. He knew for a fact he couldn’t have gotten through the day without her. 

Not only was she a great help, but a wonderful companion. Steve lived a relatively solitary life, by choice of course, but still solitary. She made him feel far less lonely, especially in a hollow place like this service garage’s waiting room. 

The door to his left suddenly opened, and he became really no longer alone as a brunette man around his age entered the room. He was maybe an inch or so shorter than Steve with dark, slightly curled hair, an impressive jawline and gorgeous eyes. Steve was automatically drawn to him. Well, he would have been if the man didn’t freeze, eyes wide and locked on Alia. 

“She isn’t going to hurt you.” He couldn’t help the ice in his tone as he narrowed his eyes on him. “She’s a service dog, not a violent bone in her body.”

His eyes shot up to Steve’s face, and he shook his head hurriedly. “No! No, I didn’t think that at all. I was just surprised. I’ve uh, never been around a dog before.”

“Never?” Steve raised a surprised brow and the other guy shrugged. 

“My sister’s have severe allergies, so we couldn’t have them growing up. Becca is over at my house often enough that I still can’t really get one.”

“Oh.” He gave him an apologetic smile. “Sorry for coming across so crass. I get a lot of people’s shit for having a pitbull as a service dog. They don’t seem to understand that they’re only violent when humans make them violent.”

“Yeah, that’s a rough deal.” the guy sat down across from Steve and smiled at Alia. “She’s really pretty.”

“Thank you.” he ran a loving hand over her head, which she automatically leaned into. “I’d let you pet her, but she’s working when I’m out of the house.”

“Oh, no worries. Wouldn’t want to interrupt a pretty lady’s important work.”

Steve laughed and gave him a thankful smile before asking, “So, why’re you stuck here?”

“Car crapped out, not really a surprise since its my mom’s ancient one from the stone ages. Luckily though, Gabe says it’ll be an easy fix so I just have to wait a bit. You?”

“Same, pretty much. Was out trying to buy Christmas gifts, and the engine suddenly decided it had enough. I never drive the damn thing, so it’s probably my fault.”

“That’s what I was doing!” He grinned and gave an amused shake of his head. “Why I had mom’s car. I hate trying to lug all that stuff on the subway."

“Me too.” Steve smiled warmly in return and held out his hand. “Steve Rogers.” 

“Bucky Barnes.” he shook the offered appendage before leaning back in his chair. “So how long you have to wait?”

“Forever.” he replied with a groan. “I messaged a couple of my friends to see if they could get me, but one is in Harlem and the other hasn’t replied.”

“Bummer.”

He shrugged. “Is what it is. How come you waited till the week before Christmas to shop?”

“Was busy with work. Couldn’t really get enough free time to get everything I needed. You?”

“I despise shopping. If I could have, I woulda waited until Christmas Eve.” Bucky laughed with him at his reply. He was turning out to be a surprisingly easy person to talk to. Steve had no problem at all continuing the conversation, which recently was very rare for him. “What kind of work do you do?”

“I’m a homicide detective. Was stuck on a miserable case for the last few weeks.”

Steve raised an impressed eyebrow but said in a conciliatory tone, “I’m sorry to hear that. You got it closed though?”

“Yeah.” he gave a proud smile and then asked curiously, “What about you? What do you do?”

“Oh, well right now I’m living off the military’s dime. Haven’t really settled in enough to find what I want to do with the rest of my life.”

“What branch?”

“Army.”

“I almost joined the army. My mom was very persuasive in the opposite direction though.”

“Yeah, Ma was nervous too. Dad died in the army, which was a big part of why I wanted to join up. Now that I’m out though, I feel a little lost.”

“Well, thanks for your service. Glad you came home.”

Steve gave a little laugh and almost self deprecating smile. “Thanks, Bucky.”

“No problem. Is school an option? I know the army helps pay for that.”

“I went through the ROTC, so I have that out of the way.” 

“Oh, cool! What did you go to school for? I thought of maybe being a therapist for a while, so I majored in psychology. It helps being a detective far more than you would think it would.”

“I can see that.” Steve nodded with an intrigued smile. “I majored in history, specifically war history and tactics. As well as a minor in linguistics. I thought they would both help me with the army, and they did. Civilian life though, they’re far less practical.”

“Wow, that’s really cool! Though I can see where it would be hard to find a job in those.” He gave him a curious look, his head even tilted as he studied him. “Have you thought of museums?”

“Like being a curator?” Steve asked, his tone thoughtful. “I haven’t actually. That wouldn’t be too bad at all.”

“I think museums are pretty cool. Though I could never work at one. I got stuck on desk duty once and it was miserable.”

Steve laughed at his exaggerated frown and shudder. “That used to be me too, but I might actually enjoy that now.” He was so surprised how easy it was to talk to this man. The only other person he has ever just connected with since coming home was Sam. Bucky though, it was like they had an instant connection. 

He didn’t make a habit of speaking about himself at all, but with Bucky words just flowed out. So much so, that by the time the mechanic came into the room Steve felt like he had known him forever. He talked about his family, being the only boy in a house full of girls. Steve gushed about his Ma and how amazing she was. They shared similar ideas on sports, on foods, even on politics. It was almost baffling to him how well they got along. 

He was actually a bit disappointed when the mechanic told Bucky his car was fixed. Well, at least until Bucky turned to him with a hesitant smile. “So, this may seem forward, but would you like a ride home?”

Steve glanced down at his phone. Natasha still hadn’t replied. It was probably crazy, but Steve really wanted to spend more time with Bucky. He ran a hand down Alia’s back and asked her, “What do you think girl? Should we ride home with Bucky?”

She let out a small woof and nudged his knee. He glanced up at Bucky and smiled. “I think that might have been a yes.”

“Yeah?”

“You’re not secretly a serial killer, are you?”

Bucky laughed and shook his head. “Nope.”

“Didn’t think so.” Steve stood and grinned at him. “I think I’d really like to take you up on that offer, then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, as always. I appreciate you all so much, and would love to hear from you.


	18. Secret Santa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky hunt for the teammates they ended up with for the Avengers Secret Santa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is more of the canon storyline following chapters 1,2, and 14.

“Secret Santa is bullshit.” Bucky groaned from his face planted position in the couch. He heard Steve snort from the chair to his left and lifted his head to glower at him. “Don’t mock me Rogers.”

“Not mocking!” he raised his hands with a grin. “Who did you get, anyway?”

“Bruce.” he gave another groan and rolled onto his back. “I have no idea what to get him! Who do you have?”

“Tony.” This time Steve’s voice sounded almost as frustrated as Bucky’s had. It caused him to laugh and sit up. 

“Oof. So we got the ScienceBros and neither of us have any idea what the hell to get them.”

“Well, I have one idea? But it may be a little bit weird.”

“Anything for Tony Stark is gonna be weird. Does it fall under the dollar limit.”

“It does! So, there are these little build your own robots at the kids toy store. I want to get one and paint it like Ironman.”

Bucky beamed at his boyfriend, giving an enthusiastic nod. “Steve, that’s brilliant! Adorable and personalized.” he gave a heavy sigh seconds after speaking, his head dropping backwards onto the couch. 

“You okay?”

“You’re going to make me look bad. I have no idea what to get Bruce.”

“There is this really nice spice shop not too far from the tower. They have dozens of teas and exotic spices. You could get him a nice little basket? I think he’d really like that.”

Bucky lifted his head to peer at him. “That’s not too boring?”

“I don’t think so. Bruce loves cooking and tea.”

He thought for a second and then nodded. “That’s an excellent idea, Stevie. Thank you!”

“Sure thing, Buck.” he raised an eyebrow when Bucky immediately jumped to his feet and then asked, “You want to go now?”

“Of course! I have to make the perfect basket and you have an Ironman to paint.”

Steve gave him a put upon sigh, but stood and smiled at him betraying his actual lack of annoyance. “Alright, let’s go brave the shops.”

“You sound like we’re about to go to war.”

“Holiday shoppers, Buck.”

He laughed and swung his arm over Steve’s shoulders. “Don’t worry Stevie, I’ll protect you.”

The shopping had been almost as bad as Steve predicted, but they got through it okay. Bucky was actually really excited about the basket he had built up for Bruce. He was even more excited about the Ironman that Steve was painting for Tony. 

“That is so cool.” he whispered into his boyfriend’s ear as he bent over his shoulder. “Tony is going to love it.”

“Hope so.” his voice was muffled by the paintbrush he was holding sideways in his teeth. “He beder. Dis is hard.”

“Because the robot is square?”

Steve turned and pulled the paintbrush from his mouth. “Because the robot is square! The round ones were all gone, and I'm not sure this one will work at all.”

“Well, Tony is a bit of a blockhead.”

“Bucky!”

He laughed and jumped away from the elbow his boyfriend aimed at him. “Kidding! Kinda.” 

“Be nice.” Steve scolded even though he was grinning. 

“I’m always nice.” he stepped back to him to peer over Steve again to look at his little square Ironman. “I think he looks great, Stevie.”

Steve turned his chair around so he could face his work table and the little robot. “Thanks Buck. I hope Tony likes him.”

Bucky kissed the side of his head before standing straight. “He will doll. It’s a great little Ironman.”

He was certain that Tony would, and he hoped Bruce would like his as well. Even though he really hated Secret Santa, he _was_ looking forward to the gift exchange that weekend. If only because the Avengers were a crazy family, and the chaos this Secret Santa may lead to would be absolutely worth it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Only a week till Christmas and only seven more stories! Seems kinda crazy to me. As always, I would be beyond delighted to hear from you. :)


	19. Like an Old Married Couple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky have a playful argument over the window seat of the plane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another all human au with basically old married couple Stucky.

There was just something special about being married to your childhood sweetheart and best friend. In Bucky’s opinion it’s the best choice you could possibly make. It was amazing knowing every little thing about Steve. Sometimes he felt like they shared one mind they knew each other so well. 

The only downside is that they rehashed petty arguments a lot, and even that wasn’t really a downside. Most of them had transformed to playful ribbing, and he enjoyed even that. 

One such debate happened every time they flew out to Indiana to stay with Bucky’s whole family. It only happened every few years, but they still had the same conversation every time. That Christmas was no different. 

“You had the window seat last time.” Steve remarked as they sat at the table in the airport’s Panda Express. 

“That was three years ago, there is no way you remember that.” Bucky refuted before smugly sticking a piece of honey walnut shrimp in his mouth. 

“Do you really have to get that every time? It’s very unfair.”

“Not my fault you’re allergic to walnuts, doll.”

“You’re an ass Barnes. Also, I absolutely can remember that you had the window seat. There was that really cool cluster of clouds that looked like Wonderland mushrooms and I was disappointed that I couldn’t get a good picture through your fat head.”

“You love my fat head.”

“That’s absolutely beside the point.”

“Which is?”

“That I get the window seat this time.”

Bucky huffed and reached across the table to spear one of Steve’s pieces of chicken. “Dunno Stevie, I think maybe you’re making that up.”

“Excuse you!” he lightly stabbed Bucky’s hand with a chopstick. “I absolutely am not, and eat your own damn food.”

“Sharing is caring, Steven.”

“You wouldn’t know sharing if it bit you in the ass.”

“Awe, you know that’s only for you.”

His husband huffed and tossed a napkin at his face. “They’re children around, watch it.”

“I am perfectly behaved.” he remarked with a wide innocent grin, which turned wicked after popping another shrimp in his mouth. 

“You’ve never been perfectly behaved a day in your life.”

“Hello Pot, I’m Kettle.”

Steve rolled his eyes even as a fond smile graced his lips. “Yeah, yeah. I’m not the one claiming to be all innocent.”

Bucky shrugged unapologetically. “Guess you got me there. I still get the window seat.”

“Give me one good reason why.”

“Your legs are longer than mine, you should have the extra space by the aisle.”

“My legs are maybe an inch longer than yours!”

“Still longer, baby.”

“That is just you pulling at straws.”

“It’s a perfectly valid reason.”

“No, you always having to use the bathroom is a perfectly valid reason.”

“Not always!”

“Every single time we’ve been on a plane, ever.” 

Bucky shook his head and pointed his chopsticks at the other dramatically. “Lies and slander. I should sue you.”

“For what, the money we share?”

“For the window seat!”

“I doubt that would be effective, since I’m pretty sure there isn’t a courthouse in the airport.”

“I’m pretty sure we could find a couple lawyers and a judge around here somewhere.”

A soft giggle from the table to their right had both men turning their heads to face the young woman seated there. She turned a brilliant shade of red and gave them a shy smile. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to eavesdrop. You two are just really adorable.”

Bucky gave her a beaming smile. “Thank you! I’ve always thought so.”

“How long have you been together?” 

“Just about fifteen years.” Steve replied. “Though we’ve been friends our entire lives.”

“It shows. You’re like the perfect old married couple.” She gave them a grin and then stood, gathering her stuff as she did so. “Have a safe flight, gentlemen.”

“You too!” they called to her together before turning back to each other. Bucky gave Steve a contemplative look before he spoke up. 

“If I concede the window to you, will you agree to give me a full body massage when we get home?”

“You can’t concede anything, since its rightfully mine. Though, if you agree that it’s mine I don’t see the harm in giving you a massage in return.”

Bucky let out an exaggerated sigh and nodded. “Okay, you’ve got a deal.”

Steve grinned and motioned towards the bite he just put in his mouth. “I’d seal the deal with a kiss, but you just ate a walnut.”

He swallowed and gave him a pout. “That’s not fair.”

His husband just shrugged and gave him a smug grin. “You’re the one who once again chose the delicious looking shrimp, Buck. Actions have consequences.”

“You’re a little shit.”

“You love me.”

Bucky gave him a warm grin. “I really, really do.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you as always for reading. :) I'm very grateful for you all!


	20. Hidden Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting trapped in a snowstorm forces Bucky to admit to his bestfriend how he really feels about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is some modern college age au with some mutual pining.

It was delightfully convenient for their little group of five to all be going home to New York for Christmas. It meant that they could easily carpool. All though Sam was going to Harlem, Steve and Bucky to Brooklyn while Tony, the driver, and Pepper were headed to Manhattan, the billionaire heir was still more than happy to bring them with. 

Despite the convenience, the drive was almost literal hell. On two different levels. It only took about an hour in an enclosed space with Tony and his music for Bucky to want to throttle him. The worse torture though, was having Steve pressed against his side from shoulder to knee, since the backseat of Tony’s car was no where big enough for three fully grown men. Having his best friend so close made ignoring his feelings for the blonde impossible to ignore. 

Then again, it had been impossible to ignore for a long time. Steve has always drawn him in since they were kids, and that attraction has not diminished once through college and living together. Not that he expected it to. 

There was just something different about being so close to him. He almost wished he had sat in the middle so he could take up Sam’s space. Though, that did mean invading Sam’s space and they probably would have just bickered until Steve threatened to push them out of the door. 

He thought that the trip from Boston home would be quick, relatively painless. Except it was so far a never ending disaster, and not just for him either. The snow was coming down so thick that Bucky was surprised Tony could see anything. It was actually mildly terrifying. 

Pepper seemed to think so too, as she had been imploring Tony to pullover for almost twenty minutes. He was reluctant for some reason, but even he had to concede it was the best option as the snow picked up even more.

Not long after he agreed to stop driving, a little B&B gave them the perfect opportunity. From what Bucky could see through the sheet of falling white, it looked like a charming little building. He just really hoped that they had enough space for them. 

Tony ran in to check, coming back a few minutes later with a grin. “So, they had three single queen rooms.” he informed them, holding up three silver keys as he spoke. 

Sam instantly reached out and snatched one of them. “I am not sharing with either Bucky or Steve. I’d murder Bucky and Steve snores.”

“I do not!” 

Bucky snorted at his indignation and gave him a solemn pat on the back. “You kinda do, pal.”

“Jerk.”

He just grinned and accepted one of the other keys from Tony, though internally he was mildly panicking. Sharing a bed with Steve would be an ultimate test of his resolve. He’d try and find a way out of it, but was pretty sure that would just hurt his best friend’s feelings. 

So the two of them trudged through the falling snow and to their room. It was a sophisticatedly decorated space that included a small sitting area. Bucky placed his bag down beside the armchair and bounced down onto the couch. “I can sleep on this thing if you want, Stevie.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Buck.” Steve rolled his eyes as he unzipped his suitcase and pulled out a pair of sleep pants. “We’ve shared a bed before, there’s no hardship at all. Besides, that thing is tiny.”

“Alright, if you say so.” he gave the blonde a smile and gathered his own sleep clothes. “I’m going to go shower real quick.”

He used the shower to prepare himself for a night spent inches from Steve and all of his perfect pale skin and crazy muscles. He had no idea how he was going to get through it, but he hoped he managed to do so without clueing Steve in to his feelings. 

When he exited the bathroom, the blonde was already curled under the blankets, his back to the headboard and a sketchbook in his lap. He gave Bucky a wide grin when he walked out, closing the sketch and setting it aside. “Have a nice shower?”

“Wasn’t bad.” Bucky replied. He stopped at the foot of the bed, a small hesitation that must of shown on his face because Steve frowned. 

“What’s wrong, Buck?”

“Nothing!” he knew he said it far too fast when his friend raised an unimpressed look. He pushed the blankets off of him and moved to kneel on the bed directly in front of him. 

“Now I know you’re lying. Did I do something?”

He shook his head adamantly, wanting to wipe the saddened look of off Steve’s face before it truly settled. “No! No, course not Stevie.”

“You’re being all tense. You’re never tense. Please, just tell me what it is?”

He shrugged and glanced towards the bed. Steve seemed to read him as well as he ever did because he asked, “The bed? You don’t want to share with me?”

“No! Well, yes, but no. I mean, I think I mean…-”

His words were cut out by Steve placing a finger over his lips. “Bucky, you’re not making sense. If you don’t want to share with me I would understand. I’m sure I can get Sam to let me stay with him.”

Despite his words, Bucky could see the hurt in Steve’s crystal blue eyes, so he shook his head adamantly. “No, Stevie. You didn’t do anything. I don’t want you to go.”

“But you don’t want to share with me? We’ve shared before Buck.”

“When we were kids.”

“If it's not me, then what’s so different now?”

“I didn’t know I was in love with you then!” Bucky exclaimed, eyes instantly widening when he realized what he said. 

Steve’s mouth had fallen open in shock and he asked in almost a whisper, “You’re in love with me?”

Bucky groaned, though he nodded. “Yeah. I’m sorry Stevie, I’ve tried to keep it in I really have. I just, guess I couldn’t anymore and I’m so…-”

He was once again interrupted, though this time it wasn’t because Steve’s finger was against his lips. His mouth was instead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading! Would love to hear from you!


	21. The Party That Started It All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally time for Steve's Christmas party, and he's really nervous about introducing his friends to Bucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Party time! Follows chapters 3 and 12

Steve looked around his apartment for probably the fifth time. Everything was still exactly in place as it had been minutes before. The tree was elegantly decorated. Lights were strung along the windows. His kitchen island was covered in delicious smelling food. The only thing missing were his party guests. 

One such party guest was Bucky, which was probably why he was so nervous. He really, really liked him and thought maybe a third date was a bad time to have him meet his friends. He hadn’t thought so when he had invited him, and still hadn’t thought so as they texted throughout the week. Now though his nerves were making him second guess everything. 

A sudden knock on his door had him hurrying over to open it, grinning at a beaming Peggy and Angie. 

“Hello ladies!”

“Hello, darling.” Peggy leaned forward and wrapped him into a tight hug. As soon as she released him, her girlfriend let out a squeal of his name and pulled him into a hug as well. 

“How’re you two doing?” he asked as he took their coats. 

Peggy smiled, and after thanking him replied, “Oh, decently well. I didn’t feel an overwhelming urge to deck some of my coworkers this week, so I would call it a good one.”

“I’m excellent! Our show went very well!” Angie stated before adding, “I love the decorations Steve! It looks very nice!"

“Thanks, Angie.”

“Are you still sour on having to host?” she questioned as she went to sit on the couch. 

He gave a small shrug. “Not so much. Uhm, when I was getting the ornaments, I may have met someone.”

Peggy gave a thrilled gasp and beamed at him. “Oh, Steve! That’s wonderful!”

“Tell us about them!” Angie exclaimed, bouncing slightly in her seat. 

He blushed darkly as he pictured Bucky, hurrying into the kitchen to get them a glass of wine until his coloring returned to normal. Peggy knew him too well, giving him a knowing grin as he handed it over. “Well, his name is Bucky. Really it’s James, but he goes by Bucky. He’s smart and beautiful. Really funny. I like him a lot.”

“When do we get to meet him?” Peggy questioned. 

“Tonight. I really wanted him to come to the party.”

Angie squealed. “Oh, I’m so excited!”

A knock prevented Steve from answering. As he moved towards it, Peggy called out. “Is it him?”

He opened the door to his best friend and grinned over at the girls. “Nah, it’s just Sam.”

Sam gave an offended huff. “Well then! See if I let you have any of my mama’s eggnog pie.”

“I will literally fight you for it, Wilson.” Steve informed him bluntly, earning a laugh from the other three. 

“I actually don’t doubt that at all.” He moved through the apartment, greeting the women and depositing his pie on the counter. Steve moved to follow, but stopped when another knock came. 

When he opened it, he was met with the bickering forms of Howard and Tony Stark. He glanced over to the brothers’ wives and asked, “Do I even want to know?”

“Not in the least.” Pepper replied, while Maria nodded. They both kissed his cheeks as they maneuvered around him. He normally would have blushed at the contact, but was too busy attempting to get their husbands’ attention. 

“Oi! Thing One and Thing Two, knock it off or you can spend the evening in the hallway!”

Their jaws clicked shut audibly and then Tony pointed at Howard. “He’s a giant asshole, Steve! Tell him so, nothing gets through his thick head!”

“Steve was my friend first, obviously he’s going to take my side!” Howard retorted, glaring at his brother’s head.

“Did your parents not put you in enough timeouts?” Steve asked. “I’m really considering doing so until you stop acting like five year old's.”

Twin pairs of deep brown eyes blinked at him in shock, and then they nodded together and said, “We’ll behave.”

“Then, welcome, Merry Christmas, please do come in.”

He stepped aside so they could pass him, and didn’t at all miss the punch to the arms the two of them shared. He really wasn’t sure they weren’t actually children. 

When the three of them came into the living room, Pepper gave him a huge smile. “Steve! I’m so glad to hear you’ve met someone!”

“You met someone!” Tony gasped, spinning around to stare at him. “Boy? Girl? They hot? Where’d you meet them? Tell us Rogers, you’re killing me here!”

Steve laughed and shook his head fondly. “Maybe I would if I had a chance to speak?”

Tony just grinned. “Then speak!”

“I met him when I was buying ornaments for this party  _ you _ were supposed to host. He’s very attractive. Also very smart, and incredibly nice.”

“Do we get to meet him soon?” Maria asked. 

“Steve said he’s coming tonight!” Angie exclaimed. 

“Really!” Tony’s eyes sparkled as a mischievous look came onto his face. “Oh, this is going to be so much fun!”

“You be nice.” Pepper stated in a voice that was absolutely an order. 

For a moment he looked like he was going to behave, but then another knock came from the door and he grinned. “Is that him? You didn’t invite anyone else, right?”

“No, that’s probably him.” Steve admitted as he tried to hurry towards the door. He didn’t miss Tony trying to bounce to his feet, only to be pulled down by Pepper grabbing a fistful of his shirt and yanking him back to the couch. 

Steve couldn’t help the excited grin on his face as he opened the door, though he immediately stepped out of it and gave Bucky an apologetic look. “Hi.”

“Hey.” his smile was almost as wide as Steve’s, even as he glanced towards the door at the smaller man’s back with a confused look. “We moving the party out here?”

“No, I came out to apologize in advance. My friends are a collective nightmare. The Stark brothers aren’t really known for their boundaries.”

“Your friends with the Starks?”

“Unfortunately.” he grumbled, earning a laugh from Bucky. 

“Don’t worry, Steve. I’m sure I’ll like your friends.”

He didn’t get a chance to respond as the door suddenly was pulled from his grip. He turned to face Peggy, who raised an eyebrow at him. “Are you planning on hiding out here until we leave?”

“I’m just warning Bucky that he may want to run away, and that I wouldn’t blame him.”

“Nonsense, we’re all perfectly wonderful.” she smiled at Bucky and held out a hand. “Peggy Carter. I’ll say this on behalf of everyone in the apartment. You cause him a single tear, and no one will even remember you existed, understand?”

Steve groaned, while Bucky just raised a surprised eyebrow. “Peggy, damn it. 

“Shush, darling. You have a tendency to draw in the crazies. I’m just giving him a fair warning.”

Bucky grinned. “Warning received, Miss Carter. I really like Steve, you have nothing to worry about from me.”

“Excellent.” she beamed, reached around Steve and wrapped her arm around his. “Come along then, we’re all very excited to get to know you.”

Despite his worry that his friends would drive Bucky away, the evening went by spectacularly. They ate delicious food, shared excellent conversation, and played a couple of hilarious games of Cards Against Humanity. It was a wonderful night, made even more wonderful by Bucky at his side the entire time. 

Hours later when all of his friends had left, he turned to give a thankful smile to Bucky. “Thank you for sitting through that. I know they can be a bit much.”

“Your friends are great, Steve. I had a lot of fun.”

“You sure you aren’t just saying that?”

“Positive.” he stood from the couch and walked up to Steve. “I know its not actually Christmas yet, and we didn’t talk about gifts, but I have something for you.”

“You do?” Steve’s eyes went wide and he couldn’t stop his tone from turning incredulous. 

“I do.” he smiled warmly at him before walking around his form to his jacket. He returned seconds later with a square box that fit into the palm of his hand. Inside the box was a white ornament ball with a glittery golden design. In the center in elegant calligraphy were the words, ‘First Christmas’.

“It reminded me of the ones you bought the day we met. I wanted to get it for you as a remembrance for that day.”

“I love it.” Steve breathed before going onto his toes to press a kiss to his lips. It was soft and gentle, no more than a light pressure but Steve saw sparks nonetheless. 

Bucky must have too, because when they separated he had a dopey look on his face and said in almost a whisper, “Wow.”

“Yeah.” Steve agreed with breathy sigh of his own. 

“I’m glad you like it.”

“I really, really do.” Steve glanced from the door behind them and then over to his TV. “Any chance you would want to stay and watch White Christmas?”

Bucky grinned widely. “Will I be able to steal a couple more of those kisses?”

Steve grinned back. “You know, I think that can be arranged.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This one was a lot of fun to write, hope you enjoyed! Would love to hear from you. :)


	22. An Avengers Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secret Santa gift exchange with the Avengers,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of the main storyline that follows chapters 1,2,14 and 18

“Merry Christmas super soldiers!”

Steve and Bucky took an in sync step back from the exuberant billionaire and his handfuls of confetti. Even after trying to get away from him, they both still ended up with face fulls of little red, green and white plastic. 

“Really?” Bucky asked as he brushed the stuff off of his chest. “Was that necessary?”   
“Absolutely! Welcome to A Very Avenging Christmas!”

“Who’re we avenging?” Steve asked at the same time as Bucky asked him if he was drunk. 

Pepper walked over before he could answer, giving them both a welcoming smile. “Merry Christmas, Steve, Bucky. Don’t mind him. He turns into a toddler when he’s overly excited.”

“Presents, Pepper!” Tony exclaimed. “We have been waiting for our resident grandpas forever!” He then turned to face them, his hand lifted to point at them dramatically. “We wouldn’t have been made to wait if you just lived in the glorious apartment I painstakingly designed for you.”

“JARVIS designed our floor.” Steve reminded him with a grin. 

“And I designed JARVIS. Thus, I designed your room. Now come on! We all have cider and cookies and now we get presents!”

Bucky laughed and followed him into the living area. Everyone was already gathered there as Tony had said. Natasha and Clint had claimed the loveseat, Thor one of the armchairs with Jane on his lap and Darcy on the floor in front of him. Bruce and Sam had the other arm chairs, leaving Peter happily sprawled onto the ground before them all. 

The remaining four took the couch, Bucky pressed into Steve’s side and Pepper half in Tony’s lap. After everyone was settled the billionaire beamed “Who gets to go first?”

“Alphabetically seems fair.” Pepper stated simply. 

“By receiver or giver?” Nat asked.

“Receiver.”

“That means I’m last.” Tony pouted, giving his girlfriend a stink eye. “You chose that on purpose.”

“Did I?”

The gathered Avengers laughed as his pout turned into a huff. “Well then, fine. Whoever has Brucie gets to go first.”

“That would be me.” Bucky spoke up, leaning across Steve to hand over his basket. “Hope you like it.”

Bruce gave him a smile and tore open the tree covered wrapping. His eyes lit up when he took in the basket full of spices and teas, one of his hands skimming over them each individually. “This is wonderful, Bucky. There are dozens of recipes I can do with this. And I’m very excited to try the tea.”

Bucky gave him a wide smile. “I’m so glad you liked them!”

“It’s basically a present for all of us, if it means Bruce is cooking!” Clint exclaimed, leaning over the arm of the loveseat to try and peer into the basket. 

“Down.” Nat grabbed one of his belt loops and pulled him back to his seat. 

“Is Bucky next, or Clint?” Sam asked to which both of said men cried for themselves. 

“No way, your name is James.”

“Literally no one calls me James!”

“I have Bucky, so I say he goes next!” Thor interrupted before they could burst into an argument. Darcy pushed a large lumpy package towards Bucky with a grin. 

“You’re going to love it.”

He beamed and tore open the paper and instantly let out a shocked gasp. “Holy shit!” Inside of the paper was the plushest, softest deep blue comforter he had ever seen. “Where the hell did you get this for under fifty bucks?”

Thor shrugged with a wide grin. “Asgard.”

“That’s total cheating!” Tony cried. 

“Well, I didn't spend any money.”

Bucky went to shake out the comforter to look at it better, but Thor quickly cautioned against it. “There’s a bottle of Asgardian mead in there as well, for you and Steve to have a true holiday celebration.”

Bucky glanced over towards Steve who grinned. “Nice.”

“Yeah, what he said.” Bucky smiled at the Asgardian. “Thank you so much Thor, I love it.”

“Of course, Bucky. I know warmth is something you value. That blanket should keep you plenty warm.”

“I believe it.” he pushed it towards Steve so his boyfriend could touch it as well. 

“Wow.” he breathed out with wide eyes. 

“My turn now!” Clint exclaimed, waving his arms as he bounced excitedly. 

“Merry Christmas, Clint.” Pepper gave him a kind smile as she handed over his gift. He beamed and tore into it, letting out a delighted laugh. 

“Dogs!” He exclaimed, lifting up the fleece pajama set and slippers that were indeed covered in little yellow labs. “They look just like Lucky!”

“I thought you would like them.”

“They’re perfect, thank you Pepper!”

“Of course.”

“Me next!” Darcy cheered. 

Peter gave a slight flush from his lounged spot and sat up. “Uhm, I hope you like these? Of have a way to play them even.”

He handed over the large, flat square parcel that she didn’t hesitate to open. “Queen vinyl! This is awesome, Peter, thank you!”

He beamed at her response. “I know you like music, and you can never go wrong with Queen.”

“Never!” she agreed happily. 

“I think I’m next?” Jane remarked hesitatingly and received a loud cheer from Tony. 

“Okay, before you all start in on me, I spent literally nothing on this.” He pushed the knee height box towards Jane. “Just lift the box, no need to unwrap.”

She raised a questioning brow and did as instructed, immediately earning a gasp from the surrounded Avengers. Bucky was delighted himself and almost was unable to reach out and touch it. 

Inside the box was a little robot. It looked a little bit like a small version of Dum-E, a rounded base on wheels with an arm reaching out. It immediately tilted its claw like it was surveying Jane and then beeped in what was absolutely a delighted tone. 

“So, this is Bridge-It. She’s your own little personal lab helper.”

Jane let out a small noise that sounded like a happy sob. “Oh, Tony, I love her!”

“She’s gunna totally replace me.” Darcy remarked, shaking her head with a laugh as Jane happily pet along Bridge-It’s arm. 

“Way to make us look all bad, Stark.” Sam drawled with a grin, to which Tony just gave the air a wave. 

“Oh please, I do that effortlessly on a daily basis.”

Pepper elbowed him gently in the side and asked, “Who had Natasha?”

“I did!” Sam handed over a small square to the redhead. “And let me tell you, this was not easy.”

Natasha gave a smug grin and pulled the top of the box off. After a moment a small smile came onto her lips and she lifted up a silver bracelet. On the bracelet were three charms, a pair of ballet shoes, her hourglass, and an arrow.

“It’s beautiful Sam. Thank you.”

“Not as cool as a robot.”

“Screw you man.” Sam retorted good naturedly. “What would you have gotten her.”

“Oh, a weapon for sure.”

“Because she needs to be more deadly?”

Natasha snorted and shook her head fondly. “Who is next?”

“That would be Pepper.” Bruce replied, handing over a basket with only the handle uncovered. “I hope you like everything.”

“Thank you, Bruce.” she remarked as she accepted it from him. After lightly pulling away the paper she grinned. “Oh, how wonderful!”

Bucky leaned over to look in the basket and raised an impressed brow. “Ooh, relaxation heaven!”

“It is!” Pepper lifted a container of bath salts, revealing a seemingly out of place behind them. “Oh, but what are the earplugs for?”

“So you can block Tony out.”

The Avengers laughed at the billionaire’s insulted squawk. “E tu, Bruce? From my own Science Bro!”

He gave an unapologetic shrug. “Sorry.”

“He’s not sorry.” Tony said directly to Pepper who just grinned. “Thank you, Bruce. This was really thoughtful.”

“My turn!” Peter ginned widely, hands held out eagerly. Jane placed a box in his hands that he beamed at her in thanks and then tore open. “Garage mechanics?”

“I know you like Legos, but I didn’t know what you have and don’t have. They’re like wooden engineering projects. There’s a catapult and a windmill. A couple others.”

“That’s so cool Jane! Thank you!”

“No problem Pete.”

“Here you go, buddy!” Clint tossed his package across the living room to land in Sam’s lap. He instantly tore it open and laughed. 

“A bird blanket!” he exclaimed, holding up the huge fleece fabric that was indeed covered in little hawks and falcons. “Love it!”

“They’re going to be building a nest, next.” Bucky remarked to Steve who snorted. 

“Hey, you’re just jealous you don’t have a blanket this cool.” Sam stated with a point towards Bucky. 

“No way, my blanket comes from Asgard. It’s way cooler!”

“Shh, Buck. It’s my turn.” Steve told him softly before they could take the bickering further. 

Natasha gave a delighted grin. “So yours is in three parts, because one cost nothing.”

“I’m worried already.” he replied as he took the first part from her. He opened it to find a stack of seven CD’s each with a stylized cover. “This cost nothing?”

“They’re burnt. Each one is the top songs from the seven decades you missed, forties to the two thousands.”

“I know you were probably trying to call me old, but I really like this.”

“Nah. This one is to call you old.”

She tossed over an egg shaped package which he unwrapped cautiously. As soon as he opened it, Bucky burst into laughter. Steve though raised an unimpressed brow. “A fossil digging kit?”

“Thought maybe you might want to find some of your fellow dinosaurs.”

The Avengers laughed together at his unimpressed look. “Real funny, Nat.”

“Here, this was what I got you originally. I saw that as I was checking out and couldn’t resist.”

He opened up the package to find a set of good quality prime color paints. “Thanks Nat, I liked it all. Even the egg.”

“I think the egg looks fun!” Bucky exclaimed, taking said item from his boyfriend to study it. 

“You’re welcome Steve.”

They shared a smile as Darcy nudged Thor’s leg. “Here you go, big guy.”

He opened it to find a box full of coffee artfully arranged around a mug shaped like Mjolnir. “This is wonderful Darcy!”

“Thought you’d like it. Those are all holiday flavors.”

“I’m excited to try them!”

“Finally, it’s my turn!” Tony shouted, making grabby hands at Steve, who gently set his gift in the outreached palms. 

Tony eagerly tore into it, and as soon as his eyes caught onto the little Ironman they widened. “Oh, wow.”

“I hope you like him, Tony.” Steve said softly. 

“Where did you find this?”

“I painted it.” 

Tony lifted his eyes to stare at him for a moment before his grin widened and a look of utter delight came onto his features. “Thank you, Steve.”

“Yeah, of course.”

The Avengers sat in comfortable, loving silence for a moment before Bruce announced that he was going to go make dinner. As soon as he left the room, the spell was broken and conversation broke out softly in clusters. 

“So, Robocop, Capsicle, are you sure we can’t convince you to come over on Christmas?” Tony asked quietly, turning to face the two of them. 

Steve gave him a smile even as he shook his head. “Sorry, Tony. Buck and I just want some time to ourselves.”

“No, yeah, I totally understand.” He smiled at them. “If you get all lonely in Brooklyn though, just know that you’re totally welcome.”

“Thanks, man.” Bucky returned the smile easily. “We may come over and steal some food the next day.”

Tony laughed. “Well, I wouldn’t blame you. I’m going to go get some more cider.”

He left the two super soldiers to themselves, moving away to the kitchen. Steve wrapped an arm around Bucky’s shoulders and pulled his back to press into Steve’s chest. “We have good friends.”

Bucky took in the gathered Avengers before them and nodded. “Sometimes I think it should be the Howlies with us, but its only fleeting. I really do love these guys.”

“Even Sam?”

“Now I wouldn’t push it that far.”

Steve laughed and pressed a kiss to the side of his head. “Love you.”

“Love you too, Stevie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! The hardest part of this one was figuring out what everyone would get each other, hope they were all decent choices! Would be delighted to hear from you. :)


	23. Stray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky finds an unexpected new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of the canon storyline, following chapters 1,2,14,18 and 22.

Bucky felt on top of the world having just gotten the last part of the perfect gift for Steve and was practically skipping on the way home. His good humor vanished pretty quickly when his enhanced hearing caught the sound of a pathetic, desperate mew.

He followed the sound to where the small form of a kitten was curled inside a shoe box. As soon as he saw it, he let out a shocked gasp and bent to pick the poor guy up. The small creature curled into his heat instantly, and Bucky unzipped his jacket so they could be bracketed in more heat. 

“It’s okay little fella. I’ve got you.”

He wanted to run home and get the little guy heated as quickly as possible, but didn’t want to jar his new friend too much so he just sped walked, talking to the kitten the entire time. 

“We’ll get you nice and warm buddy. I’m so sorry you got left in the cold, that’s not fun at all.” he glanced down to meet the kitty’s gold eyes. “I’m glad you have your eyes open. That means you’re not super new born. I’ll get Stevie to call the vet as soon as we get inside, yeah?”

He just received a little sad sound that made his heart hurt. “You’re going to love our house buddy. Steve is like a human furnace, you’ll never be cold again. He keeps me plenty warm, and I don't like cold either.”

As soon as he entered the apartment he was calling out to Steve, “Stevie! Hey, I need you to call a vet for me!”

“What!?” his boyfriend sounded beyond confused, his blonde head poking out of his art studio. “Like, a pet doctor?”

“Mhhm, we have a new little buddy that needs one.” he replied as he sat onto the couch. With his metal hand he pulled out his phone to look up how to warm a kitten.

He was just setting the device aside when Steve came in to the room, stopping right before him. “Did you rescue a puppy?”

“Kitten.” he replied, pulling the lapel of his jacket aside so Steve could see him. “Would you mind holding him real quick?”

“Yeah, of course.” Steve held out his hands, taking the kitten into their large expanse easily. He pulled his arms close to his chest and gave the little guy a soft smile. “Hey there. You poor baby, you’re so dirty we can’t even see how beautiful you are.”

He glanced up to Bucky and asked, “Shouldn’t we clean him?”

“Internet said not to use warm water right away. Need to get him warmed up with skin contact first. We can put a towel in the dryer for ten minutes to cover him too.” Bucky informed him as he shucked all of his tops. AS soon as his chest was bare he reached out for his new baby again. 

Steve handed him over and gave Bucky a besotted grin. “I’ll put one of the super soft ones Tony got us in and run across the hall. Anya is a vet, I’m sure she’ll take a look at this little guy.”

“And take the time to ogle you as well.” Bucky remarked with an amused grin. 

“With you sitting here half naked and cuddling a kitten? Not a chance in hell.”

Bucky laughed as the blonde hurried to do as he had said before glancing down at his new charge. “You’ve got us wrapped around your tiny little paws already buddy.”

The kitten mewed and Bucky gave a gentle rub of its head with his thumb. The internet had also suggested gently rubbing to get the blood flowing again. “We’ll get you right as rain buddy. You’ll have all the best kitten stuff ever. A giant tree. Maybe one of those little bubbles that go in the window so cats can feel like they’re outside. You’ll be the most spoiled kitten in all of Brooklyn.”

“That I don’t doubt.” The voice of their neighbor remarked and Bucky looked up to meet her amused eyes. 

“Hey Anya, think you can check on this little guy?”

“Absolutely.” she turned to face Steve. “Can you grab that towel you said you put in the dryer, as well as a wet one that is only barely lukewarm?”

He nodded and hurried to do as told as she sat down beside Bucky. “So how old do you think he is?”

“I’d say anywhere from six to eight weeks, just from a glance.” she replied, reaching over to run a gentle finger over the kitten’s head. 

“What will he need to eat?” Steve asked as he handed her the two towels. She laid the dry one over the kitten’s back and used the wet one to very lightly wash the dirt from his face. 

“For at least a week or so, just formula, just incase. Then for the next three to four weeks you can begin to slowly change that to liquid kitten food. From there it’s your choice on wet or dry foods. Some people transition from one to the other, but that’s entirely up to you.”

“I’ll go call Nat, see if she’s still out shopping. Maybe she’ll be able to pick some up for us.”

Bucky nodded at Steve and watched him leave towards their room before turning his eyes back to watch as his neighbor worked. 

When his face was cleaned up she let out a small coo. “Well aren’t you just the cutest little cream tabby ever.”

“Do you want to pick him up?” Bucky asked and she shook her head. “Let’s let him get warmer. I can listen and make sure he sounds okay internally.”

She bent to the bag she had dropped at his feet and pulled out a stethoscope. Bucky waited with bated breath as she listened and let it out in relief when she smiled at him. “His heart and lungs sound just fine. I’ll have to do a physical exam to be sure but it seems like he’s just very cold, dirty and hungry.”

“So, he will make it, right?” It was a fear he hadn’t let himself think of, so when she nodded he made another heavy sigh of relief. 

“He should be just fine Bucky, you found him just in time.”

“Thank you so much for coming by, Anya.”

“Of course! I couldn’t turn down a chance to check on a little baby kitty, especially not for my far too sweet neighbors.”

“It’s greatly appreciated.”

Steve came back in then with a smile on his face. “Nat said she can get everything we need, though she’s dragging Clint around too so he’ll want to cuddle the kitten before he leaves.”

“I guess I can allow that.”

Anya laughed at his put upon tone and then motioned to the kitten. “Mind if I just do a quick exam real quick?”

He happily handed his precious charge over and watched as she examined and cleaned him. The care that she went about the task was admirable, and he couldn’t help but tell her so. 

“Thank you, Bucky. I’ve always loved animals, and this little guy is no exception.”

“So, he is a guy?” he asked and she nodded. 

“Yep. Little healthy boy.” she explained than on how to care for him for the next few weeks as she handed over a newly clean baby that was far fluffier than Bucky had originally thought. The dirt had matted it down, but now that he was clean it was easy to tell that he was a pale, long haired tabby cat. 

He accepted him happily and laid him back onto his stomach, placing the fluffy towel clean side down back on his back. “I’m so grateful to you Anya, really.”

“Yeah. Would you like to stay for dinner?” Steve offered and she gave them a thankful smile even as she shook her head. 

“As much as I would love to avoid my in laws, I should probably get back home.”

“Well, Merry Christmas.” Bucky beamed at her. “Be expecting an excellent gift.”

She laughed and stood. “I’ll keep an eye out for it. Merry Christmas, guys.”

Steve and Bucky echoed the goodbye and the former walked her out. When he returned, he sat down by Bucky’s side and two fingers over the kitten’s head. “Welcome to the family little buddy. What should we name you?”

“Something Christmas themed? Like Holy or something?” Bucky suggested, to which Steve shook his head. 

“No, that’s far more of a girls name. We’re absolutely not calling him Winter.”

Bucky shook his head in agreement. “Any ideas than?”

“What about Kermit?”

Bucky gave him a questioning look and Steve shrugged. “You know, because the Muppets Christmas Carol is your favorite?”

As soon as he understood, Bucky was nodded. “I love it!”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah!” he leaned down and placed a very light kiss to the little guy’s head. “Hey Kermit. You little Christmas miracle you.”

Kermit gave the first almost content meow he had made since Bucky found him and the two super soldiers beamed in an absolutely smitten manner. Oh yeah, they were absolutely wrapped around his tiny little paws already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Also, I forgot to say yesterday, but Happy Hanukah to everyone celebrating! Hope you all have a wonderful holiday!


	24. Bucky Got Ran Over By a Reindeer (And Its Weirdly Hot Not Santa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky was one his way home from his parents house on Christmas Eve, when suddenly he was thrust into a Christmas carol. Though he's pretty sure Santa wasn't supposed to be this hot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is another meet cute! This is also the story that prompted all of this series, as I had a really weird dream that was basically this in July. Hope you enjoy!

All Bucky wanted to do was walk home from his parent’s house after Christmas Eve dinner, but apparently he was landing himself right into a Christmas carol instead.  He was only a block or two from his house when the sound of bells, a loud cry, and an incredibly painful kick on his back caused him to fall heavily to the ground. 

“Oh, shit!” a deep voice exclaimed before the sound of someone jumping from a small height and footsteps came from behind him. “Are you okay?”

Bucky groaned and lifted his head to see a tall, broad, blonde man standing before him. He wore red jeans tucked into black combat boots and a white t-shirt with a crimson leather jacket over it. Something about the outfit seemed odd to him, but he glossed over the feeling in order to just groan again. 

“Did you just run me over?” he asked, pretty certain that was what had just happened. 

An unfairly adorable flush came over his pale cheeks and he shrugged. “Well, technically, Dum Dum did.”

An almost irritated braying noise came from behind them and he frowned. “The hell is a Dum Dum?”

“He’s my reindeer.” the blush seemed to darken and then he gasped. “Oh, damn, you’ve just been laying in the snow! I’m so sorry!” He reached a hand down to Bucky, his fingers unnaturally warm against Bucky’s flesh right hand, and guided him to his feet. 

Standing before the guy, Bucky was even more blown away by his looks. Sincere bright blue eyes shone as he steadied Bucky onto his feet. They were so distractingly beautiful that it took him a moment to register what he had said before helping him to stand. 

“Wait, did you say reindeer?”

The man gave a sheepish smile and nodded over his shoulder. Bucky turned and gasped, because right there was a giant, deep brown reindeer staring at him with inquisitive eyes. Attached to him was a silver harness that secured him to a deep red sleigh lined in icy blues. 

He turned back to the guy and gasped. “No way. You’re far too hot to be Santa.”

The blonde laughed and ducked his head for a moment before shaking it. “No, no, I’m not  _ Santa,  _ Santa. That’s my uncle Nick, but I mean, he really can’t reach the whole world in a few hours. We’re a family and most of us take rural areas while he does major metropolises.”

“And you run unsuspecting guys down?” Bucky asked with a raised brow, unsure if he was dreaming or dead. “Are you sure you didn’t hit me with a car and I’m having a coma dream?”

“I’m sure! And I am so, so sorry!” the sheepish , ashamed blush was back and his eyes were bleeding remorse. “Dum Dum has never lead a sleigh before, I don’t think he knew how to land right.”

Another braying came from behind him and he couldn’t help the widening of his eyes. “So, this is really happening?”

“It is, yeah.”

“So, you’re really bad at your job, or they gave you an amateur reindeer?”

Another delightful blush and Bucky was tempted to grin. He may be developing a thing for this punk Santa’s reddening cheeks and embarrassed grins. 

“See, well, I’m not actually a toy deliverer. My dad is sick, and someone had to deliver to his area in Indiana.”

“So you two have no idea what you’re doing?”

“We have some idea!” he defended hotly. “Dum Dum is just not used to extra weight.”

“And totally fits his name. You guys did almost kill me.”

We so did not!” he exclaimed, ocean eyes widening at the accusation. 

“Kinda did.”

“Did not.”

Bucky grinned. “Whatever you say, punk.”

“Jerk.” the Santa muttered and Bucky dryly grinned wide as he brought his hand up to touch the ache between his shoulders. 

“Okay, maybe just maimed than.”

The blonde rolled his eyes, but an adorable little smile was on his lips. “Maiming is a bit drastic too, I think. I really am sorry though!”

“I know.” he smiled at him in return. “And I’m really not hurt too bad. Will probably bruise a bit, but nothing severe.”

His ridiculously broad shoulders lost their tension and he grinned. “Thank you.”

“I’m Bucky, by the way.” he felt a strong need to know this unorthodox Santa’s name, and figured an introduction was the best way to get it.

He wasn’t wrong, as the blonde grinned and held out his left hand. “I’m Steve.”

He grasped his hand with the metal one, delightfully surprised when the man didn’t even flinch or give it a second glance. “So, what does Steve the Punk Santa do if its not deliver presents?”

“I’m a toy designer. I have a degree in it even. That and fine arts.” he added the last part as an after thought with a small shrug.

“From the North Pole?”

Steve laughed and shook his head. “No, NYU. Most of our family want their kids to grow up in a normal environment, so my mom and I lived in Brooklyn most my life.”

“I thought you had a familiar accent.” Bucky grinned before giving him a questioning look. “You like your job?”

“Love it! Art has always been my passion.” He was about to say more, when a chime suddenly came from his wrist and his eyes widened. “Shit! I really need to go.”

A sad frown came over Bucky’s face. He really didn’t want the other man to leave, but gave an understanding nod. “You have to get those toys delivered.”

“Wish I didn’t.” Steve muttered before saying louder, “Despite the painful circumstances, I’ve really liked meeting you.”

“Me too, Steve.” he replied, his voice only reflecting a tint of the sadness he felt. 

He received a warm smile, and then the man lifted his hands, a shimmer vibrating between them. When it stopped, a plush teddy bear was in his hands. It wore an identical jacket ot the one Bucky had on. Its left arm was even silver. 

Bucky gasped as Steve handed it over. “Merry Christmas, Bucky.” he said softly. 

He held the bear close to his chest, a surprised warmth filling him. “I love it Steve. Thank you.”

“I figured you deserved something for your near death experience.”

Bucky grinned. “He’s perfect.”

The gorgeous blush spread over the blonde’s cheeks again, before he let out a soft whistle. Dum Dum answered instantly with a soft whicker as he came to his side. “Get home safe.” he implored and Bucky gave a cheeky grin. 

“Well, I don’t think any more amateur Santa’s will be running me down, so I think I’m good.”

“Jerk.”

“Punk.”

They shared a grin before the blonde looked away reluctantly and climbed onto his sleigh. He looked back down at him as he got settled, a fond smile on his lips. “Merry Christmas, Bucky.”

“Merry Christmas, Steve.”

They shared one last warm look, and then with a flick of his wrist his sleigh was raising into the sky and away from Bucky. 

He sighed sadly as Steve flew away. His sudden regret almost causing him to miss the shimmer around his new bear’s wrist. Curiously, he lifted the toy to see a message scrawled across a tag in artistic calligraphy. 

‘Bucky’s personal Bucky Bear so he will never forget the weirdest day of his life. PS-I still live in Brooklyn. Give me a call sometime.’

Below that was a phone number, and Bucky grinned widely. Perhaps his own personal Christmas miracle wasn’t out of his life afterall. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Hope to hear from you!


	25. The Gift of Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky share a Christmas morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas to all who are celebrating! I hope you have had the best one possible. This is the final piece to the main canon like story line following chapters 1,2,14,18,22,23. Enjoy!

Bucky woke to warmth, soft kisses along his shoulders, and purring against his ribs. He smiled and gave a delighted sigh, eyes flickering open. He looked down to look at a curled up Kermit and then twisted his head to take in the sight of Steve. 

He was leaned up on one elbow, cheek propped against a closed fist. The look on his face was pure love as he stared at Bucky, a look that he was sure was reflected on his own face. 

“Merry Christmas, Stevie.”

“Merry Christmas, Buck.” he leaned over and pressed a kiss to the brunette’s lips the pressure firm and loving, coaxing him to deepen the pressure and drag the blonde on to his chest. 

He had just tangled his fingers into Steve’s hair when an irritated mew reverberated right in his ear, causing both men to turn their heads and look at the small kitten that seemed to be giving them a stink eye. 

“I think your baby is jealous.” Steve remarked with an amused grin, which Bucky returned with a laugh. 

“Awe, Kermit you poor boy.” he picked the kitten up and set it onto his chest between the two of them. “Don’t feel jealous little baby.”

“You choosing the kitten over me?” Steve teased, and then gave a pout when Bucky pretended to think about it. “Well, then, see if I share the cinnamon rolls.”

Bucky’s eyes grew wide and he shook his head. “No! Stevie! Share the delicious gooeyness!”

Steve laughed and kissed his nose before sitting up. “Okay, okay. I guess I’ll share, but you have to come into the living room.”

“I’ll be right there oh light of my life!”

He beamed and almost appeared to bounce out of the room. Bucky couldn’t help but to giggle a little at his punk’s enthusiasm. Christmas always seemed to turn him into an adorable little kid. He was so happy that even in a new century that hadn’t changed. 

He scooped up little Kermit and hurried after his boyfriend. He reached the living room just in time to plop down onto the couch as Steve walked in with two plates topped by giant cinnamon rolls. 

Bucky cheered, gently set the kitten onto the pillow at his side, and made grabby hands for the delicious breakfast pastry. Steve set it in his hands and pressed a kiss on his cheek as he sat down beside him. 

He instantly took a giant bite and let out a delighted moan. “Mhhm, Stevie, best cinnamon rolls to date!”   
“You say that every time I make them, Buck.”

“Because every time they get better!”

Steve laughed and gave a bit of a shrug. “If you say so.”

“Mhhm, I do.”

They ate their giant breakfast in delighted silence, leaned together as they soaked in the ambient Christmas cheer that seemed to just float around them. As soon as his food was gone, Steve eagerly took his plate away and bounced in place. 

“You ready for your present now?”

Bucky beamed and nodded enthusiastically. “Yes! Let me grab yours!” he hurried to his hiding place and pulled the bag out. Steve returned from his studio and Bucky let out a small gasp. 

“You finally painted me something?”

“I finally painted you something.”

He let out what was not, he swore, a squeal and ran toward him, arms wrapping around Steve’s waist as he moved the precious piece of art out of the way. “You are the best! Gimme!”

“You don’t even know what it is yet, Buck!”

“You could have painted a jar of dirt and I would have been happy.” He grabbed Steve’s hand and pulled him towards the couch. Once they were both seated, he snatched the wrapped canvas from his boyfriend and delicately peeled the paper away. 

As soon as its face was revealed, another gasp left him as tears sprung to his eyes. Steve had painstakingly, and perfectly, painted his family. It was the photo they had taken right before Bucky went to basic training, and he let out a small whimper as his hand hovered over his mom’s face. “Stevie.”

“I know, Buck.” Steve smiled softly. “I wanted to give them back to you.”

Bucky couldn’t keep the tears away anymore and very gently set the painting onto the coffee table and tossed his arms around Steve’s shoulders. He buried his face into the blonde’s neck in order to hide the tears in his warm skin. Steve’s arms wrapped around his waist tightly as one reached up to rub his back. 

When his tears finally stopped, he pulled back and gave his boyfriend a watery, touched smile, hands instantly going to cup Steve’s face. “You’re the most amazing man in the history of the world Steve, and I love you so much.”

His face flushed beneath Bucky’s hands and he shrugged. “No, I just wanted to give you your family back. I know you miss them, and I hate that we don’t have any pictures. I tried to make it as accurate as possible.”

“It’s perfect.” he leaned forward and pressed a series of pecks to his lips, unable to stop smiling long enough to give him a full kiss. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” Steve smiled dopily at him, which prompted him to lean back and snatch up the bag containing the other’s gift. 

“Coincidentally, we were kinda thinking along the same lines.”

Steve stuck his hand in the bag and pulled out the shadow box, his mouth falling open. Inside the high quality wooden box was the photo of Sara and Joseph Rogers’ wedding day that had sat on their mantle as long as he knew them. Beneath it was an original copy of their wedding certificate. 

“Bucky, how on earth did you find this!”

“It took some hunting. Do you like it? I kinda wanted to give your family back to you too.”

“I love it Bucky.” he also set it aside gently, both of their family’s staring out at them. “You’re my family Buck, you know that, right?”

“You’re my family too Stevie.” he laid his head on the blonde’s shoulder. “And you’re all I really need. But seeing them again…?”

“It’s like coming home.” Steve finished for him, head resting against Bucky’s. 

Soft padding sounded and Kermit was suddenly sitting on his thigh, the warmth slight but far welcome. Bucky gently rested a hand over his small back and pressed a kiss to Steve’s shoulder. With both the Rogers and Barnes family watching over them, it truly felt like they were where they really belonged for the first time in years. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One final, heartfelt thank you for spending the month with me! All of your comments and kudos have been the best gift possible! If there are any continuations you wanted to see, or any storylines at all, please don't hesitate to let me know! I would be very delighted to do so. You can message me on Tumblr too, my username is the same as it is here. I hope you all have a wonderful New Year!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Would love to hear from you.


End file.
